


Stiles Used To Be A Wizard...He Might Still Be.

by Alazan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Different types of Werewolves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Schools, Magical Societies, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, No One Died!, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow build...like molasses slow, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek EngGame, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Strong friendship with Cedric and Stiles, Strong friendship with Viktor and Stiles, Werewolves, Wizarding Politics, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was eleven he received a letter for Salem Institute's School of Magic. By fourteen he had gained enough attention and high marks to be allowed on the trip as one of the few students to visit Hogwarts for the infamous "Tri-Wizard-Tournament". Stiles's curiosity, something he was once praised for in his magical learning, cost him a lot when he helped out Harry Potter in stopping Voldemort's rise, purifying Harry from being a Horcrux, and saving Cedric Diggory's life. </p><p>You'd think he'd be honored a hero. He wasn't. What he got was his wand snapped in half, expelled, and exiled from the magical communities.</p><p>Stiles did his best to put that part of him behind. For the most part he's done a great job of it. Though he does have a lot of Werewolf business to keep him busy. </p><p>Then Viktor Krum arrives out of the blue and shit hits the fan. And as much as Stiles would love the new attention Derek is sending his way, he can't concentrate on THAT werewolf, when someone like Fenrir Greyback may be targeting him to make him part of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major plot points change in Goblet of Fire. With all honesty, I'm not too sure if I'll be bringing in Harry and his life soon after the first chapter. The story is mostly about Stiles, Fenrir, and the pack realizing what Stiles really is. 
> 
> Stiles has fallen from grace so to speak and this is about him rising up again.

No one ever really questioned why he was so acceptant of the supernatural. It just seemed to be his  _thing_. Some people were into sports, others into fashion, Stiles?...He was the geek who was into the supernatural lore and played games like _World of Warcraft_ and such. 

He wasn't as bulgy or big as some of the other guys. He was a teenager and so people merely thought that his not wanting to take off his shirt around others was because he lacked in the self esteem department. 

It was easier to let them all believe what they wanted. Even if it wasn't the truth. The truth was... _far fetched_ , even to his werewolf, hunter, and banshee friends. Hell, even to his father. That part had been part of the punishment. 

What punishment you ask?

Well...let's backtrack. As you know...magic is real. A lot of the monsters that go bump in the night actually exist. Some even still do the bumping part. Or in Stiles's case, thrashing you against a wall or lockers part. 

...he may be a special case. A magnet for weird. 

Or not really. Not with magic being involved. Not the Vegas kind that's all smoke and mirrors. The Merlin and Morgana kind. The _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ kind. The Bonnie Bennett from the _Vampire Diaries_ kind. 

The kind his mom could do. She was a witch and when he was little he remembered her doing tricks for him. Like at bath time when she made the bubbles into shapes that danced along the bath tub's edge. Or at night when she made his ceiling like the night time sky full of stars that made just light enough to see but still dark enough to sleep. 

She was a Muggleborn so she wanted him to have as much access to Muggle things as magical things. He grew up watching superheroes and reading comics. When he saw his mom do magic he let himself believe she was like Wonder Woman and would be invincible. 

She died of Muggle reasons and no magic could save her. 

She wasn't there when he got his letter of acceptance to Salem Institute's School of Magic. But his dad hugged him twice as hard for the both of them because he had been just as proud. 

Stiles took to magic like a duck to water. He was so curious and eager and asked questions Purebloods didn't think to ask. It got him noticed. It gained him privileges and honors. By the time he was thirteen he was taking advance classes and even sitting in the tutoring sessions with some of the older kids. By the end of the year he told that some of the students would be going to England. The Twi-Wizard-Tournament was to take place and they managed reservations to attend. Since the Salem Institute was built in the Colonies of the early years of the United States, it was one of the other schools besides Hogwarts that was governed by The Ministry of Magic. Which was why the trip was possible at all. 

He'd been beyond excited. Even more once he read up on the tournament. His professors said that he and the others wouldn't be allowed to enter their names. That their main reason for going was an educational purposes. They would all be housed in different houses and were to take notes on the people that were assigned to shadow. 

Traveling there and arriving there were amazing and breath taking experiences. Stiles saw many different people and the Tournament was a great time for Wizards and Witches of all sorts to show off their heritage, regardless if they were from Hogwarts or not. 

Stiles was 'sorted' into Ravenclaw and he was to shadow Cho Chang. She was a really kind girl who didn't tire of his questions and managed to keep up with them. That was an impressive trait in itself. Through her was how he met Cedric Diggory and damn if he wasn't a charmer. So when he came looking around all confused after the first challenge (and yes actual DRAGONS!) it was Stiles who helped figure out what he should do with the clue. He also convinced him to tell Potter. Cedric smiled at him with this weird kind of smile and Stiles blames the yellow from his robes and the sun that made it seem like he was glowing all heavily. 

He then rounds up the courage to talk to the famous Harry Potter. And by rounds up courage he means throws a mud ball at Malfoy when he picks on Harry and tactfully zapping all the buttons he saw with a spell that made them grow wings and fly away. 

Awkward, brave, don't know any better, wayward teens needed to stick together. Stiles acts a bit as a bodyguard for Harry since then. Mostly because his lack of filter make him act before he thinks. He even got into the face of a scary Durmstrang students. He got a black eye and a broken arm.(which was fixed in a jiff by Madam Pomfrey. Someone else who he made good friends with after sending her a thank you card and flowers. You gotta keep those who fix you up happy so they'll fix you again next time. With Stiles, there was always a next time.) He also got a visit from Viktor Krum who came to apologize for his classmate's rude behavior. Stiles made a Muggle reference and he and Viktor talked a lot after that. He apparently liked talking to people who didn't ask him too much about him or Quidditch. 

He gave Viktor tips on what to talk about with Hermione before he asked her to the Yule Ball. He nudged Harry to hurry up and ask Cho and convinced Cho to give Harry a shot. Not every day the Chosen One asks you out. He kept looking for people who may make a good match, especially for Cedric since he was a Champion and a date was mandatory. 

Imagine his surprise when he is asked to be said mandatory date. 

He says yes, because how can he say no to that amazing, brilliant smile?

Neville Longbottom helps him practice. As the Champion Cedric would have to take the lead, so he let Neville take the lead as well. Harry supplies him with Robes since his Muggle suit wasn't all that great. He's thankful, but Harry insist it's the least he could do for getting him a date with Cho.  

At the ball while he's waltzing and then rocking out, having the time of his life with Cedric, Viktor and Hermione, and Neville and Ginny, he wonders how things could go so well.

And then he learned not to question life.

Some of the Merpeople's captives made sense. Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend. Gabrielle Delacour was Fleur's little sister. Hermione Granger and him being hostages to Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory respectively...well, it raised a few eyebrows. 

Still...at this moment all Stiles was getting were mini-lectures from his professors about meddling. But they were half-hearted. Mostly they were impressed with how well Stiles adjusted to different forms of magic and way of the world. And the positive attention Salem Institute would receive because of it wasn't bad either. 

Shit really hit the fan when Stiles began to have nightmare. Very vivid nightmares that he was sure were more than just jitters. He tried to tell some of them to his classmates from Salem but they told him it was probably just the fact that the year was almost over. They would be going home soon, and his time with Cedric and Viktor and Harry was almost up. Stiles agreed...until that night when his nightmares got worse. 

He knew he wouldn't be heard. No one would listen. So he took action into his own hand. He was clever and a rule breaker. That equaled one hell of a combination. He made portkeys. One that he managed to slip into Cedric as a good luck charm. It was rigged so as soon as Dark Magic was felt, it would teleport Cedric somewhere safe. He made another because he knew he had to. That one he snuck on Harry without his knowledge. 

When the ground beneath him shifted and he wasn't in the stands waiting anxiously anymore, but right next to Harry, he acted on instinct. Wand at the ready he ejected the knife away from the rat looking guy and pulled Harry away towards safety. The battle itself was fuzzy to Stiles. In all honesty it was all a whirl and a roar and he acted on instinct. It was the first time he really felt his core. He remembered once his headmistress tried to explain he was different. He was a Spark. 

Someone tried stabbing Harry again and Stiles pushed Harry out of the way and was stabbed in his palm himself. The knife like a lightning rod and Harry like a conductor, Stiles felt the jolt that went through him, followed by the burning inside his body that felt like magma. There was a light and it was blinding. The ground shifted beneath him again and then everything went dark. 

The next time he woke up he was alone in the infirmary. It was short lived before Madam Pomfrey came in to inspect him. She smiled sadly at him before leaving. Soon his professor came in looking like he bit into a very sour lemon. After him came Dumbledore and the other heads of Houses, people from the Ministry and even the other school's head leaders. 

Stiles was in trouble, how much though, he didn't expect. 

* * *

 

He didn't get to say goodbye. 

His professor escorted him via the Floo Network to the Ministry where he stood before the Minister. He was given a lecture and accused of a lot of things. He had to bite his lip hard when his wand was snapped in half. It was a sound that would haunt him forever. He was expelled from school and exiled from the magical communities that had become a huge part of his life. Due to the Statue of Secrecy, there would be a Wizard to visit his father and erase the memory of magic being real from him. It was Dumbledore's influence that he got to keep his own memories and Stiles wasn't sure if he was grateful or not. After being placed in the Leaky Cauldron for the night, Stiles showers and notices his new scar. It looks like tree roots...or like lightning. 

He thinks of Harry. Wonders if he's alright. Wonders about Cedric. 

He looks away from the scars. Puts on a shirt and a sweater and even then he crushes the mirror, still being able to _feel_ it!

* * *

 

He's enrolled into the same school as Scott. The Muggle world is a bit hard for him to full adjust to, but he does it. He's weird but it becomes his thing. Soon Werewolves become real and it takes up a lot of Stiles's time. 

He does his best to ignore his lightning scar. He's not sure what his father think happened to him, but they ignore it, so it's a thing. It was something that maybe only Scott knew of other than his dad. 

So when he's changing one day in the locker room after practice and everyone's already gone, he jumps when he hears a voice. 

"When did that happen?"

" _Derek_!" Stiles squawks as he hurries to throw on a shirt. He's almost got his jersey on when Derek stops him. 

He's real close and his hand hover over his scar. Stiles suddenly feels anger and defensive as he slaps Derek's hand away. He pulls his jersey on and tugs on it firmly.

"Stiles..."

Stiles looks at him coldly. Sure Derek has seen him pissed off because of Scott and Werewolf related issues, but this was different. This was the seething anger of hurt and betrayal of being pushed out of his own world mixed with devastation. "It's not for you to know."

* * *

 

So naturally he sees more of Derek, but without the usual impatient hatred he reserves for Stiles. He tries to look at Stiles in a way that is nearly unsettling, yet oddly enticing. Stiles had set up this persona people have handed him since permanently joining the Muggle world. Embraced it with every fiber of his being. Thought he nearly mastered it...but parts linger from his other self. The one he has to lock away and maybe it was a bit ironic that a werewolf was unknowingly looking for another side to Stiles that shouldn't be real but is. 

Stiles wants to badly to jump at the chance to share his past life with someone... _anyone_! But he _can't_. He simply can't. 

Or so he thought. 

It was after he, Scott, and Allison sacrificed themselves for their parents that he sees them. Stiles began to have dream visions again. They were the type of dreams that you swear you remember but the next morning when you try to remember, they're at the tip of your tongue but can't fully put it into words. It was dark though...Stiles put it off as side effects from dying. Or from being possessed by a demonic fox. But the feeling he had each time he woke up thrashing in his bed was familiar...the only other time he had it was in England...just before the third task.

He didn't know what to make of them, so he kept his mouth shut. Not like he had anyone to talk to about them. Then...it happened. His Jeep is in the shop because of a supernatural encounter, so Derek, all newly interested in Stiles Derek, offered him a ride. Erica's in the passenger seat and Isaac and Stiles were in the back. Boyd had some where else to be and Stiles was thankful. Boyd was a big guy and the back of the Camaro wasn't all that roomy. 

"Who's that?" Erica asked as Derek eased to a stop in front of the Stilinski house hold. 

Stiles looked over and his heart stopped...then sped up.

"Stiles?" Derek asked while Isaac nudged him.

Stiles ignored them as he bolted from the car and ran to him. It's been so damn long since he's seen anyone from the other world. And he hadn't known what happened to him and they were all in so much danger.

Viktor's open arms awaited him and he spun Stiles as he picked him up off the ground. Stiles was crying tears of happiness that he tried in vain to wipe away.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! Wait!" his brain caught  up with his reality. " _Why_ are you here? What happened? Is everyone okay? Is everyone _alive_?"

The Bulgarian chuckled deeply and his accent was as thick as Stiles remembered. "Ve are all fine. Thanks to you."

Stiles blushed as he looked away and shrugged. 

"Ve need to talk, but...may ve do it inside? In privet?" Viktor asked as he sent the Camaro a stern stare. 

Stiles looked at the car where Derek was already out of his seat and staring menacingly. Erica and Isaac took a moment before joining their Alpha. 

Stiles looked back at Viktor and nodded. He opened the door and let the older Wizard inside. When he turned Derek and the other two were in front of him. Derek practically growled as he spoke. "Who is he?"

Stiles ignored him and instead said. "Thank you for the ride. I'll see you guys later."

"You expect us to leave you with Terminator in there?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys...it's...it's under control. He's not a threat. He's...he's a friend."

They all looked at him with varying expressions before Derek demanded, "How did you meet?"

"He's Bulgarian, I'm Polish. As hard as it is to believe, I have a life outside of all... _this_." he pointed between them after looking back at the door to make sure Viktor wasn't there. He didn't want the pack to know he knew about the supernatural. 

Derek was going to speak again but Stiles stepped inside and slammed the door and locked it. He found Viktor and tapped his ear with one hand and then placed his index finger on his lips for the 'quiet' gesture. 

Viktor seemed to understand and pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm around them. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Can you double check the locks too...they're...clever, if not violent."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Verevolves are not vhat I expected."

Stiles eyes widened. Among Wizards, werewolves aren't...that well looked upon. They didn't necessarily shared Hunter point of views, but still not the same views Stiles had. 

Viktor must have read his look because he was quick to assure, "Dey are not vhy I am here...vell, not completely. You and your knowledge of Verevolves is."

Stiles cocked his head to the side confused. 

"Havf you heard of Fenrir Greyback?"

Stiles had. Vaguely. And it was all bad. 

* * *

 

Derek strained his ear as much as he could but no matter what he couldn't hear a peep from the other side of the door. He growled at it until Erica and Isaac whimpered at the killing intent he was giving off. He stormed away from the door and headed to climb through Stiles's window. Erica and Isaac followed after him. 

They all reached the living room in time to see the stranger bring Stiles close and hold on tightly, then there was this _**CRACK** _ sound and the two vanished into thin air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff gets a visit from one of Stiles's old teachers from Salem. 
> 
> Derek and his pack try to figure out who the hell it was Stiles left with.
> 
> Stiles meets up with old faces. Some he's happy to see, others...not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very nervous to be honest...the first chapter did a lot better than I thought it would. The set up is really promising and I can only hope the rest of the story holds up to par...
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> Alright, so I edited the first chapter so it includes the events of the demon fox possessing Stiles. Obviously things turned out differently in this story, so if you'd want to just reread the first chapter...you don't have to really, just know that Stiles was possessed by the fox. I found gifs to show you what Stiles's scars would look like and they were caused by the fox and well....it'll help for a better story. 
> 
> PLEASE ALSO READ THIS:  
> Also regarding the pairings in this story. Sterek is the endgame but lemme explain something. A lot of people based on the stories I've read like/want Stiles to lose his virginity to Derek. Somedays I'm in the mood for that. But sometimes I feel like it's very tiring. I plan to be very realistic(as much as one can be dealing with magic) and in the show, even if Stiles was madly in love with Lydia, he was totally down with getting it on with Heather. I'm not sure what's gonna happen or how long Stiles will be in the Wizarding World for before he gets in contact with the pack, so he's gonna be running into a lot of people. And as you will see in this chapter, Stiles will get the 'Harry Potter' experience. He's the Wizarding World's other "It Boy" and honestly...since I wrote the first chapter I want to explore this whole Cedric/Stiles thing. Hell, I might even make another story where their the endgame couple. But yeah, I'm going to write this in a way that'll feel natural and the timing feels right. I don't know how long this story will be or how long each chapter will be. So...be warned. If you're a dead set Sterek fan and can't picture Stiles being with other people for a while before the Sterek happens...I'm sorry to see you go, but I think Stiles needs to experience other relationships before eventually seeing Derek as a potential partner and more than just someone he'd like to bed.

It wasn't odd for the Sheriff to arrive home to an empty house. 

Like when Stiles turned eleven he'd been accepted to a boarding school in Massachusetts. As much as it broke him to be away from his son, he needed it. It made him feel horrible to say or even think, but he didn't do all too well with Claudia's passing. He drank more than he should have, he knew that. Stiles didn't need to see him like that. And Stiles also wasn't the easiest kid to handle. He had too much energy, too much curiosity, and a lot of questions. 

Stiles seemed to enjoy his time at his school as well. Whenever he called and wrote it was always with excitement and wonder. It made him happy that his son was happy. It also gave him a pang of hurt that his son did so well without him. But it was for the best. The school was one of the best private schools in the country. Something he never would have been able to afford on his own, but Stiles's mind was apparently perfect for it. 

When he got kicked out at fourteen for getting in trouble in a sister school in England, the Sheriff saw how utterly devastated Stiles was. He had stayed in touch with Scott as best as he could. They were inseparable during vacations and breaks, but most of Stiles's friends were in that school. His life had been at that school. Sure it was was only four years, but living there for that long had made an impact...and it seemed since he was expelled anyone he might have met lost all contact with him. Stiles didn't like talking about it but he's seen the type before. He would pull extra shifts and work late into the night so he could buy Stiles brand name clothing and up to date technology and the latest things. He wanted Stiles to not feel like the outcast he must have been surrounded by a bunch of rich families who cared for status and class. When Stiles came back and was reintroduced to his life in Beacon Hills, he immediately clashed with Jackson Whittemore and the Sheriff couldn't help but wonder how many other Jackson's did his son have. 

He sighed as he removed his policeman's belt and set it on the kitchen table. Looking at the fridge he didn't see any note to tell him anything. There was a chance Stiles was merely at practice or playing video games at Scott's. 

Or he could be off chasing some sort of criminal lead that was actually the latest supernatural nut case. 

He sighed again as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes. 

_'knock knock knock'_

The Sheriff turned his attention to the door. 

 _'Who could that be?'_ He thought to himself. 

He didn't have anyone coming over as far as he knew. Stiles had a key, and not to mention various of other questionably legal methods of getting in without one. 

When he opened the door it was to see a early to mid 30's guy in a nice suit with dark hair, blue eyes, and leaning on an umbrella. He sort of reminded the Sheriff of Neal Caffrey from _White Collar_. He even had the charming grin to match.

"Mr. Stilinski I presume?"

"Yes. May I help you?" The Sheriff asked. 

"I'm sure you don't remember me but I was one of Stiles's professors from his school back in Massachusetts. I'm Nicolas Winters." Mr. Winters introduced himself as he extended his hand. 

The Sheriff shook it, mentally chuckling at the name. But then he frowned at the sudden appearance. After Stiles was expelled they didn't hear from the school anymore. Hell, he couldn't even remember what it was called. "It's been a few years-"

"Three." Mr. Winters stated.

"Right. We haven't heard from you since Stiles came back. I assumed whatever happened overseas was over and done with." He was the Sheriff and Stiles had the way to get on people's nerves.But it wasn't always unfounded. He knew how to use his voice and tone to make statements subtly. He never knew what it was exactly that Stiles did, but he was promised no legal action would be taken against him. He hoped it would continue to remain as such. 

"It is." Mr. Winters was quick to reassure him. "I am here to talk to you about Stiles, but I can assure you it is nothing bad. So...may I come in?" Mr. Winters asked as he motioned inside.

"Right...of course. Please, come in." The Sheriff said and allowed Mr. Winters inside. Before he closed the door he looked down the block to see if he could spot his son's Blue Jeep. Then he remembered his Jeep was in the shop. He closed the door with another sigh. His instincts were sharp. They had to be to keep up with Stiles. Right now they were telling him that today was going to be a _long_ day. 

* * *

 

Stiles felt Viktor's arms twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

Apparition, Stiles decided, was the worst way to travel. Convenient, but totally horrible. 

Once they landed he pushed himself away from Viktor and leaned against a wall while his hand supported him and the other held on to his stomach. He was sure said stomach was still trying to figure out its original position.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked next to him. 

He was dry heaving and eventually the nauseating feeling went away. He stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. "Not really, but I have questions so I'll push the feeling of being forced through a very tight tube away until a more convenient time."

Viktor chuckled, "You haff not lost your humor. I am glad."

Stiles smiled up at Viktor. He looked well. A bit older, a bit more tired in the same way his dad did after a rather difficult case. Stiles wanted to ask about his career but he remembered how Viktor hated talking about it then when Stiles knew he was still playing. Stiles learned in his second year at Salem that sports were relatively the same in both the Magical and Muggle World in some aspects. Miss a little, miss a lot. Viktor might have been the hot shot back when Stiles was 14, it may not be the case now that Stiles was 17 and hadn't had any access to the magical world in all that time. 

"There are a lot of things that can be stripped away from me, Viktor. Sarcasm and snark aren't some of those things."

"Let's be on our vay, shall ve?" Viktor asked as he nudged his way down the street. 

Stiles nodded and began to follow. A few steps later he asked, "Where are we?"

"Diagon Alley. Ve'll be heading to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others."

"Others?" Stiles echoed. 

"Da." Viktor replied in Bulgarian. Stiles remembered trying to learn it while he taught Viktor about Muggle things. He only learned the very basics. So he remembered how to say 'yes'. "I am not sure who vill all be there tonight, but I know Harry vill be there to meet you. His guardians Lupin and Black too, I think. Though Black will most likely be in form of dog."

_"Look! I think it's him!" "You think? He's kinda far."_

"Uh...why?" Stiles asked as he looked around. Maybe Viktor's Quidditch career was still going well. 

_"Merlin's beard! I think it **is** him!" "And he's with Viktor Krum!" _

That made Stiles pause. But before Viktor could answer his question about Harry's guardian being in dog form or if there was someone else near by to be seen with him, Stiles was suddenly having his hand shaken. 

"It is an honor to meet you!" a random wizard in a green robe said happily while shaking Stiles's hand. He was gone in a blink. Only to be replaced by a woman in black and purple robes and a pointy hat. She grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze, "Oh my word! I can't believe my luck! Thank you so much!" and again she was gone, just like the wizard. Next came a little boy holding up a quill while he held a book under his armpit and was digging into his shoulder bag. "Can I have your autograph? Please? Just uh...lemme find my ink...bugger, where is it?" he hissed to himself. The he let out an 'ah-ha!' as he took out the small ink well and held out everything for Stiles. 

Stiles's eyes were widened and his heart was racing. He looked over to Viktor for help. The message was seemingly clear. Viktor rested his hand on Stiles's shoulder and then opened the ink well the boy held out and dipped the quill before passing it over to Stiles. He then asked the boy, "Vhere vould you like him to sign?"

The boy's eyes widened as he gaped like a fish, "You're Viktor Krum! _Wow_! No one's gonna believe this! Can I get your autograph too? Oh and here please!" he said excitedly as he opened his book. 

Viktor nudged Stiles out of his stupor and Stiles dumbly just signed his name on the page. Passing over the quill, Viktor did the same and they left as the little boy ran to his parents with a smile so wide _Stiles's_ cheeks hurt! Viktor grabbed his arm and began to rush him through the streets. Stiles didn't argue. He was _very_ confused though. 

"What the hell just happened?"

"Vell...thas as good as any place to start, eh?" Viktor inquired with a chuckle as the Leaky Cauldron came into view at the end of the street. 

* * *

 

"So...where exactly _did_ Stiles meet his deliciously handsome Bulgarian boyfriend?" Erica asked Scott with that wicked grin of hers and mischief filled eyes. 

"He is _not_ Stiles's boyfriend!" Derek hissed. Then with an unsure pause he turned his scowl to Scott. "Is he?"

Scott looked between the Alpha and the two blonds with a very confused expression. He'd made it home from Lacrosse practice then hopped into the shower. Though he'd taken a brief one at school, he had a date later with Allison and wanted to smell better. In the mean time he made himself a sandwich and was beginning to work on some school work when the trio had shown up. 

He barely managed to unlock the door before Derek opened it and marched right in. Derek smelled like anger and worry, which made Scott afraid and worried. Isaac and Erica were both worried too, but were trying to hide it. Erica though had amusement in her which only confused Scott more. They cornered him in his living room and then Erica asked him that question. 

Which didn't make sense to him _at all_!

"Uh... _what_?" Scott demanded, voice higher than normal, a bit scandalized and very confused. 

Erica gave a dramatic sigh before taking a seat next to Scott and resting her hand on his thight. Which he immediately slapped away and glared at her. She feigned innocence before continuing. "We were just dropping Stiles off, the good friends that we are, when we saw Mr. Tall, Mysterious, and Handsome waiting for lil ole Stiles."

Derek growled and glared at Erica before turning to look at Scott expectantly. 

"Stiles said he was a friend and Bulgarian. Dude was like strong and fierce looking." Isaac nodded.

Scott tilted his head before shrugging. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You're Stiles's best friend. Don't you know who all his other friends are?" Derek demanded.

"Not really..." Scott replied while scratching the back of his head. 

"What do you _mean_ , Scott?" Derek was quickly losing his patience. Every second he was here trying to get any sort of information from Scott, which wasn't much or fast enough, Stiles was god knows where with that...that... _brute_!

"Before high school Stiles used to go to a privet boarding school in Massachusetts. From like...the age eleven. The Sheriff didn't always have money to bring Stiles home for the holidays like Christmas or Spring break so...yeah," Scott shrugged as he looked away. Stiles always reassured him that he was his best friend but he never liked to talk about his school life, so Scott never knew if that was really true. Made him feel jealous sometimes. "I _don't_ know all of Stiles's friends." he muttered disdainfully. 

"Scott, this guy was _magic_!" Derek hissed. He then looked around as he tried to look for the right words to describe what he saw. "He...he..."

"He grabbed Stiles nice and tight and held him close and then _poof_. Gone without a trace." Erica explained, 'all-knowing-smirk' firmly in place. 

While Derek glared at her Isaac continued to explain their findings. "We tried to look for a trace of the guy's scent, but nothing. Other than the yard and inside the house where he stood with Stiles...there was no scent to follow. It was like he arrived like he left...just..."

"Poof?" Scott asked with a frown. "And Stiles is _gone_?"

"We tried contacting him but his phone keeps going to voicemail. No replies on texting or Facebook post either." Isaac replied. 

"How do we find someone who can teleport?" Scott asked as he looked at Derek's pack. 

They all looked at each other and the silence reigned for a very long time. 

"If we hurry, I think we can catch Deaton before he closes the clinic." Scott said getting up and grabbing his jacket. 

The four wolves quickly left the McCall residence and made way to the vet clinic. 

* * *

 

"Stiles!" 

He heard them before he saw them. In a blink he was being crushed in a hug by none other than Harry Potter himself. Once Stiles got his breath back he returned the hug with as much enthusiasm. Just like when he first saw Viktor, his eyes couldn't help but weld up with tears. Harry had been an actual friend. They bonded through small things like his gratitude for hooking him up with Cho for the ball, for helping him during the tournament, for having his back when everyone else was buying the rumors instead of the truth...and hey, fighting bad guys, facing near death, and taking a knife for someone is quite the bonding experience. Who knew?

Harry held him at arms length and got a good view of Stiles. Stiles in hand got a good view of Harry too. His hair was still as untameable as it had been during the tournament and it made him smile. He couldn't help but smirk at seeing that even though they were both taller now, Stiles grew an inch or two taller than Harry. The British wizard caught the smirk and nudged Stiles shoulder with his with a playful glare. 

"Ah, so this is the infamous Stiles I've heard so much about."

Stiles turned to look at the speaker. The man was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes. He seemed to carry an air of "casual elegance" if there were such a thing. But there was a grin on his lips and eyes that shined with mischief Stiles often saw in his own reflection. Whoever this man was, Stiles sorta liked him already. 

" _Padfoot_!" Harry cried. "You can't be out here like this!"

"Relax Harry. My name is nearly cleared. Soon, all this hiding will be behind me." The man waved a dismissive hand. 

"Nearly is not yet done. I agree with Harry. We had an _agreement_." A man behind him came into view. He had dirty blond hair, nearly brown, was tall and thin with scars on his face. He looked calm but tired. 

"You're both worrying for naught. This place called for a meeting. Anyone who isn't already aware of presence isn't here." The man- Padfoot- explained. 

"If he's a wrongly accused fugitive, I'm cool with it. Housed a few of them in my house back home..." Stiles chimed in. When everyone turned to look at him and the silence dragged on he hurried to explained. "Uh, he turned out to be a werewolf and I wrongly accused him of murder cos I found the corpse of his sister, well half of the corpse, buried outside his house. Jump the gun on that one, but he had this whole killer murdering vibe, so you can't really blame me. Wasn't him though, so I made it up to him by clearing his name and letting him hide out in my house...which was either really brave or really stupid since my dad's the sheriff and there were hunters after him." When he got more confused stares he remembered that not everyone knew the positions Muggles had. "Oh uh...Sheriff is like...the lead Auror...? The one everyone answers to..."

"You hid a werewolf in your house while while hunters were looking for him?" Padfoot asked, looking amused and like...he approved. It made Stiles kinda preen. 

He nodded. "Yeah well...my best friend had just bitten and he was the only one with actual answers. And he was innocent. Even if he was a total dick that enjoyed thrashing me against wall, he was still innocent."

And like that, it seemed the two men in front of him totally accepted him with how they were looking at him. An awe sort of look that held pride. It reminded him of his da- "Holy crap! My dad doesn't know I'm here!"

"Relax Mr. Stilinski. Someone has been sent to inform your father...and give him back his memories." Albus Dumbledore said as he stepped through one of the doors.

Stiles eyes widened in shock and his brain began to catch up with everything. And another first in years. His scar began to burn. He clenched his fist together and bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

"Stiles?" Harry asked in panic and when he looked around he noticed that everyone was looking at his neck. His hand immediately flew to cover it.

"My...my wand..." Stiles didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't really trust himself to speak but everyone was looking at him expectantly. Years of holding onto the hatred and anger of what happened finally surfaced and he couldn't hold back anymore. Ever since he first heard of the possibility of going to Hogwarts, he read up on their English sister school. Before that he knew about the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore. Someone who was made to lead and be looked up to. And Stiles did. More than that, he _trusted_ the man to do good. But that good image of Dumbledore slowly shattered to pieces as Harry was obviously being targeted and Dumbledore acted like his hands were tied. Stiles was related to a man who held a lot of power with the law, and he had see what his dad was willing to do for the sake of someone's safety and innocence. He fought tooth and nail for a lot of people over the years and it was what Dumbledore should have done. From what Stiles heard, the older wizard had the power and influence to have been allowed to keep his wand. Or some sort of agreement. But he was brushed off. Stiles _knew_ he had saved lives that day and what was it he got?

"My wand was _snapped_! I was _exiled_! I didn't get a chance to say goodbye or stay in touch with my friends from either school and get dumped into the Muggle world forced to live on like part of me never existed! My mother died and the only part of her I had that made me feel like I was connected to her was ripped away from me and out of nowhere you just bring me back? There had better be a damn good reason for it!" Stiles's hand began to flair around too as he continued his rant. "People were coming up to me and thanking me. I sighed a kid's book and he was over the fucking moon! What the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded. 

Looking around there were varying expression. The guy with scars was avoiding eye contact, Padfoot was smirking smugly at him with this damn _pride_ in his eyes that Stiles couldn't fathom, Dumbeldore's eyes were steely as they pierced into him, and Harry's and Viktor's looks were just pleading with a hint of apologetic. 

"Let's start off where you left off, shall we?" Dumbledore asked. When Stiles silently demanded further explanation Dumbeldore said, "Let's revisit the night of the third task and explain what happened from there." 

* * *

 

"Magic?" The Sheriff asked as he rubbed his temple. 

His memories were back. He remembered handing Stiles his letter from Salem Institute when he was eleven and being as happy and proud as he knew Claudia would have been. He remembered going with him to buy his supplies and talking him out of getting a pet. Sure he knew Stiles really, really, really wanted one...but he eventually managed to convince Stiles to wait until he was a bit older. When Stiles turned thirteen and there had been an incident with someone's cat(thankfully not at Stiles's hand, just in his class) he said he was alright _not_ having the responsibility.  

He remembered letters arriving just about every day with a new tale from his son who was seemingly a magical prodigy. Things he couldn't believe were real, yet complete plausible shenanigans Stiles could totally find himself in. 

"It is a lot to take in. And given what happened, I can understand the confusion. Would you like me to fetch some sort of medicine or water?" Mr. Winters asked. 

The Sheriff shook his head. "Trust me, this isn't all that...alarming. What is though, why _now_? Maybe my definition of exile has changed from what it was, but doesn't it mean something along of the lines of 'never to return'?"

Mr. Winters straightened his posture  and cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I was there that year we went to Hogwarts. My family comes from a long line of Seers. We're typically the ones asked to go to trips like those as....cheats. To try and stop anything... _troubling_ from happening. And from a political stand point, to make sure no matter what Salem Institute comes out looking like number one. You can imagine how very angry both my bosses and my family was when they learned of what happened."

"What exactly happened? How did my son get the scar on the front?" Once his memories were back, it was like he could remember to... _remember_ things he used to choose to ignore. After the attack from the demonic fox who had possessed his son after being shocked, Stiles had a lightning type scar on his back. But now he remembered another, nearly matching scar on the front of his body too, coming from the heart. That one was older though, scar was more faded. 

"Stiles was my favorite student. I saw this... _spark_ , in him. Soon after his first year I always waved him off with a 'be clever' instead of 'be good'. Witches and Spark's are a bit different, but it's not something most look into. It's hard to tell when someone is a Spark. Their power is more natural...more raw and very closely connected to emotions. After the events that happened, I fought for him. I made plenty of cases. Many people asked me and my family how no one saw this coming. Do you know what I tell them, Mr. Stilinski?" The Sheriff shook his head, no. "We didn't see what was going to happen because if we had, we would have tried to prevent it. But there are some things on this earth that are just meant to be."

"I...I'm still very confused." The Sheriff admitted.

Mr. Winters chuckled. "I apologize for being a bit dramatic, but this story...it's a good one. And because I did my best to help Stiles, I uncovered all sources of truth. Something I'm afraid not all the public is privy to. Did you know fire was a way of purification? And that they call lightning the cold blooded fire?" Mr. Winters gave a dismissive hand. "It's seemingly unimportant I know, but it's just part of the facts. Let's begin with a tale the last generation grew up knowing. See...it was believed that seventeen years ago Harry Potter defeated one of the darkest Wizards to ever walk the planet. That was mostly true."

The Sheriff actually remembered this story. Stiles liked to let his letters get out of hand. Sometime he seemed to have confused his homework for his letters so the Sheriff sometimes got essays about different magical topics. He kept them, read them, remembered them.

"There are parts of the world that aren't as...up to date as we are. We actually have classes that explain and teach modern Muggle technology and currencies since most of our students are more so Muggleborn or Half-Bloods." At the look of confusion, Mr. Winters elaborated. "A lot of those who attended Hogwarts are Purebloods. Rich or poor, they had far stricter rules about interfering with Muggles. Eventually the gap was too much and they do struggle. But our school was built in the Colony times. There are families, Founding families who still have heirs attending our school, but we have different spikes in attendance of blood status. Most Purebloods remained in the mother land. And we cannot forget that our magic system does in a way reflect on the social norms of our Muggle counter-part. We, like the Founding Fathers of our country, believed in our freedom very much, all while ironically having slaves and looking down at those who were different. Hypocritically really. But in time we found our way, and accepted those who were Native America and African American with long lines of magical blood in them who wished to join our school. Our Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggleborn pool ranges and there is more acceptance since we live in a democracy and unlike some Pureblood families who have attended Hogwarts that are of Noble families."

"What does that have to do with Stiles, exactly?" The Sheriff asked. 

"There was a system that needed to be upheld, Mr. Stilinski. As you may know what was right back then, isn't all that right now. Evolution and progress are a part of life, but it's very hard to hear the truth that would rock the world and it's very core foundation. You see...Voldemort wasn't gone. Not completely. He did horrible acts of dark magic in a foolish attempt to become immortal. Mr. Potter was always in the center of that. The poor boy nearly went insane that year. He tried to speak up, but who would listen? There had been ' _peace_ ' and now this boy, their _hero_ , claimed that danger was around the corner."

"Let me guess...dirty politics followed?" The Sheriff asked with a frown. He was no stranger to dirty politics and he hated it. 

"I'm afraid so. But then enter Stiles and the game changes."

"How so?" The Sheriff nearly dreaded asking. But he also needed to know. 

"While a lot of the population, teachers and students, fell into fits of jealousy and doubt and distrust, Stiles stood by Harry. He got into the faces of bullies and challenged them with and without magic. He made it so Mr. Potter didn't feel alone and they gained a level of bond that was hard to ignore. You could practically feel it." Mr. Winters' smile of pride faltered a bit as he sighed. "One of my students later told me that Stiles told them about visions he was having. Psychic dreams. But they played it off as Stiles's time at Hogwarts almost being up and didn't tell me about it."

"Would you have believed Stiles?" The Sheriff asked. 

It...was a thing between them. With everything that went on, everyone wanting to keep everyone they loved safe and willing to lie to do that, believing in someone isn't easy. Stiles and him had a bit of rough waters while he tried to keep all this werewolf business from him. 

"Yes. Stiles has his quirks but I've learned from the first few months of having him in my class that when he has something he wishes to confide in you, it's important. Stiles is one of those people who can say so much without saying anything. To those that aren't cultivated, a lesser man would call them stupid. But when you're a clever young man who wants to pick out who is worth sharing his secrets to, it's a clever device. He says things...important things every so often while always keeping in mind people's reactions. Sometimes I thought Stiles was too clever for his own good."

The Sheriff grinned at that. "It's his curiosity that gets him into trouble."

Mr. Winters chuckled. "Oh, don't I know it." 

"What happened with these dreams?" The Sheriff asked.

Mr. Winters sighed. "Stiles...took matters into his own hands. See, that year was the year of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. It's rules are ancient and very hard, if not impossible to change. Someone was trying to kill Mr. Potter by placing his name in the goblet and making him part of the tournament even though Hogwarts already had a representative who was of age. The most that could be done was help the students survive..."

"Why does that sound really ominous?"

"Because...magic, as wonderful and brilliant as it can be, has it's darker side. The tournament was an attempt to raise Voldemort into a body. He needed blood from Mr. Potter as part of a ritual."

The Sheriff groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Stiles...he intervened didn't he?"

Mr. Winters nodded. "It's still unclear of what truly happened but Stiles's Spark mixed with Mr. Potter's own naturally raw magic. Stiles has a scar on his palm which acts as a release point which is needed when lightning strikes someone." When the Sheriff's eyes widened, Mr. Winters raised a hand to let him continue. "The night Mr. Potter defeated Voldemort as an infant, it was his mother's love that saved him. His mother unknowingly placing a very powerful protective charm on him as she sacrificed herself for her child. But Voldemort had all intentions of killing Mr. Potter and securing his future. Though the curse failed, he left part of his soul in Mr. Potter. When Stiles stood between Mr. Potter and Voldemort's servant, taking the knife instead...it's theorized that Mr. Potter and Stiles were touching, and the spark from Lily Potter's protection caused by love, and a similar love magic placed on Stiles by his own mother who passed and loved him dearly...it...it...." Mr. Winters tried to find the words to express it. He shook his head fondly and grinned. "It was like out of a fairy tale...the good kind. Love and light shone bright and banished any darkness."

But then a frown replaced Mr. Winters' smile. "Stiles received the short end of the stick. Mr. Potter tried to tell anyone who would listen that it'd been Voldemort and his followers, but without evidence, he went unheard. No one wanted to believe and the only other person who would try as hard as Mr. Potter to make a claim was-"

"Stiles." The Sheriff supplied.

Nodding, Mr. Winters continued. "It was decided that Stiles have his wand broken and be sent home...it was heart breaking."

The Sheriff scoffed coldly. "I think my son's heart might have broken just a bit more."

"No one is denying that." Mr. Winters replied.

"So where is he now?" The Sheriff demanded.

"A year after, Voldemort tried rising again. He ordered his followers to break into the Ministry of Magic. He too went, but in one of his...more desperate attempts of possession. His plan included luring Mr. Potter to him, but whatever happened that night with Stiles, it seemed like any connection between the Mr. Potter and Voldemort was cut. Voldemort needed a new way to acquire a physical body now that his connection with his one true rival and enemy was severed. The Ministry having many chambers of magical practices that isn't known by all...there was a massacre that night of anyone working there that could be found. It was horrible. But this time around there were too many witnesses, Ministry officials at that, who witnessed. Though some claimed that they saw Voldemort while others couldn't be sure, the fact remained...someone was leading his Death Eaters."

"You can kill a man, but not an idea." The Sheriff replied solemnly.

Mr. Winters gave a firm nod.

"Soon after that the press got hold of the story and I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. There was chaos and panic and people demanding answers. Stiles really made an impact on Mr. Potter's life and he began to question things he didn't think were worth questioning before. He understood the shift in his position. He wasn't in the center of things, but he'd been a poster boy against Voldemort for so long, he was used as a way to calm the people. He demanded to know everything. His guardians stood by him and together with their stubbornness, cleverness, and...the ever dominating trait of disregarding rules, they clued together pieces they never would have known otherwise. They learned how Voldemort was still 'alive'. And what needed to be done to kill him for sure. It was a grueling process, but they managed it after a while."

The Sheriff frowned, "If that matter is resolved, how is Stiles involved?"

"As you can imagine he might have popped up into conversation during a meeting or two. On either side.  Yes, Voldemort was taken care of, as were most of his followers. But not all. Some, like war criminal Fenrir Greyback remain at large and pose a huge threat."

"How?"

"He's a wizard who is also werewolf. He was high ranking in Voldemorts army. Feared for his power and temper. When Voldemort fell, those who ran and managed to escape are thought to have gone and beg Greyback for the bite. Usually Greyback's M.O. is to bite them young. Begin a loyalty from an age where he can manipulate them into perfect weapons, but he wouldn't be opposed to creating more werewolves for the sake of creating panic and chaos and giving him and his pack more coverage."

The Sheriff's blood ran cold as he listened. It was terrifying finding out what was really out there and that his son was in the midst of all that. Remembering how far Stiles used to be with magic involved was just as terrifying. But now he was even farther and in the midst of something this huge. This wasn't some poor, misguided teenager thrust into a world of unknown supernatural. It was...it was war and politics mixed with supernatural and his son was too damn far. 

"Where is he?" The Sheriff demanded.

"Safe. He's consulting."

"I want him back!"

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Winters stated as he reached into his pocket.

Passing over a letter, the Sheriff snatched it and tore it open. 

"You said he wasn't guilty! That he was consulting! These are extradition papers!"

"Yes. I'm afraid that the English Government will be taking Stiles into custody until a deal can be made. I assure you, Mr. Stilinski...Stiles _will_ return. I'll make sure of it. But before he does, his people needed him once more."

* * *

"So...I get the 'Harry Potter' status, huh?" Stiles asked cheekily as he nudged Harry's shoulder with his own. 

They were in one of the bedrooms upstairs after he was told what had happened since his banishment. Though Stiles felt there was still more to be told. He was just given the bigger picture, he was sure the smaller details would come later. He'd make sure of it. But for now he would bask in the fact that he was with some old friends. Viktor had to leave and report back to...someone. He promised to visit as soon as he could.

"Well, I hope it's as brilliant as it was when I first experienced it. My name has been through the mud the last few years, so maybe you should hope for something else. Something new entirely." Harry replied.

"How do people even know me?" Stiles asked incredulously confused. 

"I'm not sure _how_ , but you purified me of Voldemort. In a way, you gave me an out. I could go back to school and just...be Harry. But I couldn't. If anything I owed it to you. I was a face the people knew and trusted against the fight with Voldemort. I was prettified and dressed up and put on display to placate the masses. They'd written speeches for me that gave people hope, brought up the Ministry and the DA and tried to make light of what had been done. It brought me back to my fourth year when I was being pressured by Rita Skeeter and everyone else. People demanding answers to problems that weren't mine, people expecting too much and not really willing to give the same in return. So I did what I thought you'd do."

Stiles laughed and shook his head, "I bet that blew up in your face."

Harry laughed and gave a nod. "A bit. But it was the truth and I didn't feel the need to hide anymore. I told them the truth about my godfather, Sirius being wrongly imprisoned. I told them point blank that people were being murdered in Voldemorts name, whether they wanted to believe he was back or not. That the reason he wasn't so powerful yet was because you, Stiles Stilinski, American Wizard risked it all for us..."

"You made me out to be a hero." Stiles said quietly.

"It's a heavy burden to bare. I thought we could share. Hold each other up." Harry replied just as quietly. 

Stiles smirked every so slightly, "You're lucky I like you Potter."

Harry nudged Stiles this time. "You love me, Stilinski."

They laughed before settling into a comfortable silence. 

"Can I see your scar?" Harry asked after a while.

"I...I...the front one is sorta faded. Settled, I guess. But...things happened since I left the magical side. Fucked up things. I've got a new lightning scar that I think is affecting the old one." Stiles answered. 

"How?"

"No idea..."

"Can I still see?" Harry asked. He never really understood people's fascination with wanting to see his scar until this moment. He was curious, but there was also this other feeling he really couldn't name. It was close to disbelief of having survived in his fourth year. His whole magical life has revolved around Voldemort one way or another. Having an out thanks to Stiles was odd. No more pain or hallucinations, but still odd. It was almost like waking up from a dream. Seeing Stiles's scar would verify that it wasn't. 

Stiles lifted up his shirt, but Harry frowned.

"There's nothing there."

"It's glamour."

Both boys turned to see Padfoot- Sirius Black -enter the room. He walked up to Stiles and ushered him towards the mirror where he could see how yes back was clear even though he could _feel_ it. Sirius raised his hand over the back and muttered something under his breath. Angry red and purple lightning lines and figures showed themselves. 

 

Harry's gasp of breath made Stiles drop his shirt. He always hated his scar. It was a harsh reminder of everything he lost and everything that was taken away from him. Unlike Lydia who wore her scar around her neck proudly, Stiles couldn't do the same with his. 

Sirius was looking at him with an expression Stiles couldn't read and it made him nervous. He was usually good at reading people and so far Sirius has been a rather open book. A fellow mischief maker who didn't care much for rules. 

"Harry, go make sure all your things are packed. We'll be off to the Weasley's in a bit."

"But-" Harry began to protest. But then followed his godfather's orders when the older man sent him a look.

Once they were alone Stiles didn't feel as uneasy as he thought he would. Though spending time with Derek and his pack made good practice for it, he supposed.

"Many people still wonder how it is you did what you did." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'm one of them." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Sirius usual grin returned and it made Stiles feel better.

"I like you, lad. And I want to thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Stiles immediately replied.

"You befriended my godson for no other reason than liking his company. You had no ulterior motives and you helped him without looking to gain anything in return. You gave him an example of what a true hero should be. It's not someone grand with years of experience like Dumbledore, but just someone who sticks up for what's right...he wasn't really winning at first."

"Just because I was on the losing side, doesn't mean it was the wrong one." Stiles replied as he quoted _Firefly_. 

Sirius looked at him, thought over the quote, and then nodded. "Yeah, I like you alright."

"You liked me the moment I said I protected werewolves. Like your friend."

"Remus."

"...his name is Remus? Seriously?"

"No, _I'm_ Sirius and common misconception, but my middle name is Orion, not Lee. Remus is Remus John Lupin." Sirius replied with a smirk so wide it was no way subtle. 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Is he a born wolf?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Bitten."

"Did the guy who bit him do it for a legit reason or just because he couldn't pass up the chance to bite a guy whose name is basically Werewolf McWolf?" asked with his usual brand of snark and raised eyebrow. 

Sirius snorted. "It's like you're my long lost brother. Come on. We've had enough serious business for one night. Let's get you situated and rested, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked as he was led out of the room.

"You remember Ron Weasley?"

"Harry's best friend?" Stiles asked. He and Ron talked a few times, but there was a bit of a rivalry between them. Stiles could tell that there was something between Ron and Hermione and Stiles had been the one to help Viktor ask Hermione out. And while Ron was a bit jealous of Harry during his champion chosen 'fame', Stiles had stepped in for a while as the only good, and therefore best, friend Harry had. 

"Yes. His family's house is where we meet up. It's crowded, but more livelier and homey than my place. Still fixing that up." Sirius replied as they arrived back downstairs. Harry holding his backpack over his shoulders. He didn't see any other luggage and they weren't near the door. The thought of apparating again had him feeling nauseous already. 

"Please tell me we're using the Floo Network?" Stiles begged slightly. 

"Yes." Harry replied with a chuckle as he led Stiles to the fireplace.

Harry stepped in and called out his destination and was swallowed up by flames. Stiles followed suit and when he landed again he was covered in soot and ashes, but was greeted by a lot of smiling faces. And the most redheads he's ever seen. 

"Um...hi?"

He was immediately crushed into a hug and when he blinked his eyes into focus he saw Hermione's trade mark bushy hair. 

"Bloody hell, Mione...let the man breathe!" From behind her he pinpointed Ron Weasley. He looked good. Taller and not as grumpy. 

"Sorry. It's just...I never thought I'd see you again." Hermione held him at arms length as she inspected him. He always got that older sister vibe from Hermione when they would talk and discuss Muggle life style differences from England and America. 

"I know...I'm still kinda shocked. I keep thinking I fell asleep in class and I'm about to wake up with another hour of detention to serve." 

"Ugh, you got a Snape back home too?" Ron asked with a frown that looked like he ate something gross.

Stiles thought back to the teachers from that year and it wasn't hard to remember Snape. He shuddered at thinking him and Harris comparing notes on how to teach. "Yeah...his name is Harris. Hates me. And I'm just my clever, lovable, sarcastic self...I don't get it."

"See that, Fred?"   
"I did indeed, George."

"Everyone move back and give the poor lad some room!" everyone parted and made way for a redhead middle aged woman. She came to stand in front of Stiles and immediately frowned as she eyed him. "So thin! Come on, the boys can let their mischief wait. Dinner's ready. Oh you probably don't know who I am. I'm Molly Weasley. All the redheads are mine. More will show up in their due time. We've had to expand the table to make room for extras each day."

"Oh, uh...I didn't mean to intrude." Stiles said shyly. 

"Nonsense! Everyone is welcomed at the dinner table." Mrs. Weasley chimed as she ushered them towards the table. 

"Especially anyone with 'Harry Potter' status." Ginny said. Stiles looked at her and okay, yeah, she grew up really...hot. 

Stiles looked back towards the fireplace. 

"Sirius and Remus probably stopped by Sirius' place. They'll join us soon." Harry said reassuringly before showing him to the table and taking a seat next to his. "Trust me, you'll feel better with a nice home cooked meal."

"Plus we have questions."Fred said.   
"Indeed we do, fellow mischief maker." George said.

"You can't know he's a mischief maker." Hermione stated.

"Course we can." George chimed.  
"It takes one to know one." Fred said.  
Together they pointed at Stiles and said in unison, "And he is one."

Stiles shrugged and grinned at Hermione. "I kinda am." 

She and Ginny rolled their eyes and the twins smiled happily at him. 

Soon everyone began to fill the table and more and more people arrived. Stiles was introduced to Tonks, she and Remus were a thing. He met Mr. Weasley who asked him about the interwebs. Stiles tried to explain but Mrs. Weasley sent them a chiding look and he promised to continue the conversation later. Some of the older Weasley children arrived like Bill and his wife Fleur. When she saw Stiles she immediately hugged him. They hadn't spoken much, but apparently she had heard why he was here and was happy about it. Harry whispered into his ear that Bill was attacked and had...side effects. Stiles was told that Percy couldn't make it because of work and Charlie was away but would visit soon. Once Sirius and Remus joined them, everyone began to eat. 

Stiles didn't forget that there was a huge and dangerous issue to be dealt with that he didn't really understand yet. Just that it involved werewolves and his knowledge of them. Thinking of what he knew, he was afraid that it wouldn't be enough. And even if it was, what was keeping them from throwing him away like last time? 

At the same time he knew all that was awaiting him back in Beacon. The every day dangers his friends back home still faced and would need him for. Not to mention his father. But sitting around everyone like this reminded him of the time in the Great Halls of both Hogwarts and Salem. A place were he belonged and though he was still unique, he fit in and was normal. He laughed easily at things that somehow made sense, told jokes that everyone found funny, and ate food that tasted like home in a way no meal has in years. 

He didn't know how long he'll stay in the Wizarding world this time, but he'll enjoy it while he has it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, fun fact from J.K. herself: The Ministry of Magic pays for everyone's magical education.  
> ^That is cannon.  
> This is based on a tumblr post I saw when I googled Salem Institute. Since the Salem Institute was founded while the Colonies were still under British Rule, the Ministry of Magic from England still basically governs/oversees it, and therefore pays for their magical education as well. That's how Stiles was able to go. Though I'm sure his mom left him some Galleons that he could use to get his wand and other things...and you can convert muggle money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is angry and it comes out in this chapter. He's even a little dark...which is understandable. I hope.

"So it's like magic..." Mr. Wealsey said in awe as he inspected Stiles's phone in his hand. 

"Um...not exactly. It's...Muggle technology." Stiles tried to explain. 

He had the luck that Salem had classes that kept up to date with Muggle technology. Granted he had a bit of a rude awakening with some of the more nitty gritty stuff, but he had Scott to help him. His best friend's sunshine attitude may seem naive to some, and granted it sort of was, it was a blessing for Stiles. Whenever Stiles asked a question of what something was or for an explanation of how something worked, Scott would happily explain. Stiles would use the excuse that his old school was really old school and he therefore needed some help.

But with a cup of coffee and some Adderall, Stiles figured out what most teenagers would need. Know how to use Google, Yahoo Mail, and of course...video games. (And porn, but he wasn't about to share that.)

"But you called this a 'smart phone'...it's intelligent?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

Stiles scratched the back of his head. Another thing he was lucky for was the was a Muggleborn. Things like television and phones and videogames just... _were_! Never did he really need to explain them.

"That's what they're called because they do more than call. Games can be played on them. You can video-chat. Um...you can use the internet." Stiles tried to name all the uses that would make sense. He was sure that the ads explaining the wider camera zoom...or whatever it is they talked about would be helpful right now. 

"So there are no magical spiders involved?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No." Stiles chuckled. From a side glance he saw Ron give an sigh of relief. 

It was the day after he arrived. No serious business was discussed. It was mostly everyone telling Stiles about how everyone's lives carried on after he left. A lot of the friends he made were looking into career choices this year. Neville was looking to go into education, with his love of plants he hopes to help as one of the Herbology teachers. Luna has applied to various papers for internships. Even Ginny who was a year younger was thinking about getting some work experience done by helping Hagrid out more with his creatures while spending some of the breaks with Charlie and his dragons. 

Once it was time for bed, the boys all camped out in Ron's room. Ron gladly caught Stiles up in this seasons Quidditch matches and who looked good, while who was doing badly. Naturally, Ron still cheered on fiercely and proudly for the Chudley Cannons. The twins joined them, wanting to get more time with Stiles and he learned more about their joke shop. Naturally they planned to visit soon. Stiles also may or may not have come up with some new brilliant ideas that the twins spent all night bringing closer into a reality.

Come morning, everyone eats breakfast together. Again Stiles is reminded of Hogwarts and Salem. It's lively, it's cozy, it's delicious...it's just _home_.  

After breakfast the twins head out into the backyard on Ginny's instant they help her train. Harry follows without word. Ron rolls his eyes and stays behind with Hermione and his dad, while his mother goes out to do more chores. 

"The internet, when it was new would be called the world wide web. It was a network of connections...similar to radio. As it grew into more things, more public...soon everyone had access." Stiles did his best to explain.

"Yes. We got a computer at home...it's not that hard, but I still sort of ignore it actually." Hermione admitted. 

"Kom-pute-er?" Mr. Weasley sounded it out.

"Before they would be big and blocky, but now...my smart phone," Stiles pointed to the device in Mr. Weasley's hand. "Has all the things a computer has. Like I said...it can make calls, look up any information that exist. Just think of carrying around a library, but you can only access information on books that exist...or aren't in the restricted section."

"All of _that_? At the touch of a _finger_...and you carry it in your _pocket_?" Mr. Weasley's voice got higher with awe and excitement by each word.

"Yes...but my phone is discharged. And it would need access to a working network to do a lot of those things. And it's pure Muggle tech. I'm not sure if it would work here anyway." Stiles said as he took back his phone. Some tech was made to be guarded from strong pulses of magic. Other clever people in Salem managed to make tech using form of alchemy to make these products that would work. 

" _Fascinating_! Muggles are truly wonderful!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and Stiles smiled at him. His genuine adoration and appreciation for Muggle things was refreshing. Rather than fear or scoff at it, he was curious about it. More people should be like Mr. Wealsey, Stiles thought. 

* * *

 

Scott and Derek arrived at the clinic early the next morning. 

They barely caught Deaton before he closed up the clinic. They explained what happened and asked if he had any idea of what was going on. Like always, the Vet was mysterious and cryptic. The only piece of information that they managed to understand was to come back in the morning for his findings. 

"Have you tried contacting Stiles?" Derek asked Scott while they waited.

"Yeah. I left like...a million messages! And he's never one to not reply soon. I'm starting to get really worried...What if Stiles _didn't_ know that guy. And it's like when Deucalion took Erica and Boyd and Stiles was just trying to keep us all safe?" Scott rambled in a panic. 

"Hey!" Derek gripped Scott's shoulder tightly to help bring him back to earth. "Stiles _is_ good at hiding information. _But_...when he greeted that man it was genuine happiness." Derek admitted begrudgingly. 

Scott nodded and took a deep breath. He was about to speak again when Deaton opened the door. He looked grim, which made both Scott's and Derek's stomach tie up in knots. 

"Dr. Dea-"

"Scott, I'm only going to say this once and then we will pretend nothing ever happened. Stiles is fine for the moment. Know that. Trust in that. But Scott, listen to me. For your sake, his sake, and the sake of your friends and family...drop this." Deaton said quickly and seriously.

Scott and Derek furrowed their brows. They shared a look before looking back at Deaton.

"What...?" Scott asked confused.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek demanded.

"Busy. In matters that do not include you or you," he pointed to each of them, "Your packs, this town, or anyone in it. I'm serious...Do _not_ pursue this."

"Then what are we supposed to do!? Wait?" Derek demanded.

"Exactly that." Deaton's voice was steely and uncompromising. He gave each wolf a meaningful glare before heading back inside. 

"He's scared." Scott stated after a minute after Deaton went back inside.

"But he knows what's going on." Derek added as he glared at the door.

"He...he may not be the only one though." Scott said slowly as he looked at Derek with a growing grin.

Derek cocked his head to the side, "Who else would know?"

"Ms. Morrell. She was forced to be the Alpha Pack's temporary Emissary. She and doctor Deaton have different...methods, of how to do things. What the doc isn't willing to tell us, maybe she will." Scott suggested as they turned and got into the Camaro. 

* * *

 

"You guys don't know how happy I am to be here and see that you are all alive and doing well. But lets get down to business. What's Greyback doing that needs my help?" Stiles demanded as the morning rolled into the afternoon and no one was approaching the reason for his visit. 

All movement stopped and everyone was staring at Stiles. Some like the twins looked proud and amused, while others like Mrs. Weasley looked to be having some inner turmoil and had a lecture coming, and some like the Trio who shared knowing looks and had something on the tip of their tongue that they wanted to say. 

"Stiles, dear...we have plenty of tim-"Mrs. Weasley began but Stiles cut her off.

"Time? I want to be grateful for your hospitality Mrs. Weasley, but time is not something I can waste." He smiled, but it was cold and sarcastic. "What am I to expect here? A second chance? I'm 17 already. And I have a life back home with people who need me..." he looked down at his feet. "This is just a visit. Prolonging the inevitable for me will be more painful. So please...can we just get on with it?"

"I'll call Sirius." Harry said as he headed upstairs to fetch his two way mirror. 

Twenty minutes later they're off to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Harry accompanies him and they're greeted by Sirius and Remus. They share short pleasantries before they're seated at the dinning room table where Albus Dumbldore is waiting along with Minerva McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, and the Minister of Magic himself. 

"So...I hear you've got one howling of a problem." Stiles replied sarcastically as he made himself comfortable in his seat. 

A lot of the players who had a hand in snapping his wand were in that room right now and Stiles had every intention of letting them know his anger still burned hot. 

"Mr. Stilinski I am aware-" Dumbledore began, but Stiles scoffed and interrupted him. 

"I thought Mr. Lupin was the Were. I thought _you_ were the wizard trying to play god. Or Merlin. Or just a really clever chess player while we were all your duty bound pawns."

Sirius threw his head back and barked out a laugh while Trelawney and McGonagall gasped and Harry and Remus looked at him with their jaws dropped. The rest eyed Stiles with their perfected poker faces, though Moody had a bit of an amused smirk on his face, and Stiles just smirked back at them. 

"Mr. Stilinski...we know that you must have felt-" the Minister began but Stiles cut him off too. 

"Really? Do you all really know what I felt?" Stiles demanded. "Okay, let's recap. I've suffered loss, danger, near death, and banishment. My mother was the magical one and it was through magic that her memory lived on strongest. Then you cursed me by making me remember I used to be magic...there was a part of me and my mother that I had to hide from my father. Things that woke me up in nightmares that I couldn't beg my father to believe were really real because he would have thought me insane...and I nearly _did_ lose my sanity. You know why?" Stiles demanded as his eyes glistened with tears of anger, "Because loneliness and isolation can lead you to dark and insane places!"

Stiles took a shuddering breath before he continued, much calmer now. "There is little left that can be said to me that'll surprise me. I don't need things to be sugar coated. One wonderful evening with an amazing wizarding family doesn't make up for the fact that what I did saved lives, and yet I was punished for it severely. You think I'll see this as a reward? That I'll be blinded by the shiny warm miracle of being back that it'll fix everything?" He scoffed. "It's bordering cruel. I took my punishment and I made my way through the Muggle world expecting to _never_ return to this one. I've made my peace with it and I moved on. You wanna know the life I have now lead? It's dangerous. I'm constantly fighting _something_...Werewolves, Kanima's, Nogitsune...I  _died_ just a few months ago because a Darach wanted to take the lives of the innocent to save her own ass and put my father in danger. I took his place, and I died, I was filled with nightmares, I was losing my mind, I got possessed by a demonic fox...so _do_ tell me Minister...how exactly do you know how I feel?"

The silence in the room reined and Stiles leaned back into his chair feeling satisfied with himself. "Despite my age...I am no longer a child. If you want my help then I have conditions."

"Conditions?" Snape inquired.

"You're the potion master, aren't you?" Stiles asked Snape. When he nodded, Stiles smiled wider. "Good. You'll be needed. You'll go and fetch us some truth serum."

"What?" McGonagall cried. 

"I want to help, but I can't do that unless I know what I'm hearing is the truth. So we're all going to take some truth serum and have a very rare moment in history in which we're all honest. Fun day ahead!" He cheerfully mocked. 

The adults all looked at each other and were having multiple silent conversations. Stiles let them. He wanted to see how far he could push to give him an idea of how badly they wanted him specifically. There were werewolf hunters with much more knowledge about werewolves than Stiles could ever have.  So if they were willing to agree to his terms, and possibly dish out more than they intended during the meeting...it told Stiles something big was going on, and it involved him. 

"Why don't we take a break?" Dumdledore suggested. 

The adults nodded while Stiles shared a look with Harry and shrugged. Harry led Stiles upstairs to Sirius's old room and let the adults discuss things.

* * *

 

"Sorry if I sounded like a dick." Stiles apologized as they entered Sirius's old room. 

There was a lot of old Muggle stuff that even he recognized mixed in with Hogwarts and Gryffindor things. 

"Don't worry about it. I was actually left in awe." Harry laughed. 

"Really? Wasn't too much? Too pratty?" Stiles asked with a bit of a sheepish look. 

"Maybe?" Harry shrugged with a chuckle. "But I mean it wasn't wrong. Because of our ages they think they know what's best for us. It could be argued but..." the British wizard paused before he seriously asked. "Was everything you said true?"

Stiles froze for moment before nodding. 

Harry didn't know what to say so he just sat next to Stiles on the bed. Though Stiles wasn't a werewolf himself, he felt comforted like one would at being close to a friend. 

"Hey..." Stiles spoke up after a while. "A lot of the people down stairs make sense to me, but what's the deal with Trelawney?"

"Huh? Oh...from what Sirius has told me, I was supposed to serve as a link between Voldemort and myself. Share visions and whatnot. But thanks to you, I was spared from delving into Voldemort's twisted mind. So you know, thanks. Had I had the link, there was a chance I could have predicted his attack on the Ministry. Some weeks before that though Mr. Weasley was there, and was attacked. Voldemort's own familiar was sent after him. Trelawney had a powerful vision that had her begging McGonagall to believe her. So shaken up that they sent someone to look in on Mr. Weasley. He was very injured, but no dark magic was done...he healed up." Harry recalled.

Stiles smiled. He liked Mr. Weasley a lot. And if he could maintain his fascination about Muggles after an attack like that, then Stiles not only liked him more, he respected him more. Nothing speaks louder about one's character than how they react after something's happened to them. 

While Mr. Weasley was a true Gryffindor and continued on with a brave and noble heart, Stiles was afraid that he...could not. Stiles wasn't a noble lion, or cunning snake, or wise eagle, or loyal badger. 

He wasn't even British. 

He was an American, banished wizard who was tainted with darkness and haunted by death. 

* * *

 

"Alan said you may stop by." Ms. Morrell smiled as Scott and Derek barged into her office. It was still early so though the school was opened, there weren't many people there. 

"Then you know why we're here." Derek menacingly said. 

Scott pushed him back gently and stepped forward. "Ms. Morrell, you've always seemed to have a soft spot for Stiles. Can't you please just tell us what happened to him?"

She sighed, and looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm afraid I can't."

"But!" Scott cried

"There are rules in place much older than you. I'm sorry..." she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before she waved them closer. Derek and Scott shared a look before they crouched down next to the desk. She began to speak in a whisper, "I can't tell you anything because I'm just an Emissary. One that's not related to Stiles in any way. But that's because Stiles only has one family member in town..." she sat back and looked at them knowingly.

"The Sheriff?" Derek asked.

She didn't reply, only smirked. 

Derek nodded before pulling Scott out of her office. They hopped into the Camaro again and this time headed off to find the Sheriff.

"Why didn't we think of going to the Sheriff in the first place?" Scott asked.

Derek didn't really have an answer so he just stepped on the gas petal more while he muttered, "Shut up". One way or another, they would talk to the Sheriff. 

* * *

 

They gathered back in the dining room, all were standing except for Dumbledore. Stiles decided to take the seat across from him.

On the table there was one small vial and two cups of tea. 

"Your terms will be met, Mr. Stilinski. But since your hatred revolves mostly around me, I shall be the one who takes the serum...you as well." Dumbledore said as he motioned to the set up in front of them. 

Stiles looked at the cups and vial before him with a critical stare before reaching over and picking up his cup. Dumbledore grabbed his and the vial and dropped half into each. Stiles locked eyes with the older wizard and said, "Cheers." before they both took as many gulps needed to down the drink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll continue to see more interactions that aren't so...tense. More of the twin's mischievousness with Stiles. Finally re-introduce Cedric to Stiles and get their lil romance thing rekindled. Luna and Neville should pop up, and even a conversation with Mad Eye are all in stored for Stiles. 
> 
> But this is the set up to the more serious problem...Greyback! 
> 
> So please bare with me. I wanted to update, I wrote this instead of sleeping, so please ignore the mistakes. Other than that, I hope you're all enjoying this. If you are, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it true you're friends with werewolves?"

"Well, we've barely met but I do like to think that Mr. Lupin and I will grow to be very fond of each other." Stiles replied cheekily to the Minister's question. 

They had asked him a serious of controlled questions to set up a base line. Stiles had to work very hard not to bark out a laugh. Even if he hadn't become accustomed to speaking without lying yet omitting the truth because he was constantly around werewolves who could hear if his heart skipped a beat, he was also the sheriff's kid. Stiles has played with the polygraph machine at the station plenty of times when he was bored. He knew how to play this game, but it was amusing that they thought they could beat him with such a simple tactic.

"I have a feeling we will get along swimmingly, Mr. Stilinski." Remus replied with an amused grin of his own. Next to him, Sirius was smirking mischievously.

McGonagall sent him a chiding look, as did others, but Remus ignored it. During their break Harry had explained that Remus was a Marauder. A group made up of his father, Sirius, and Remus(plus another that he'd rather not mention). They were clever, mischief makers. Though Remus seemed like the rule biding good doer, he shouldn't ever be underestimated when it comes to cleverness.

"Since your time from either Hogwarts and Salem, have you interacted with werewolves?" The Minister asked, getting back to the task at hand. 

"Yes." Was Stiles's reply. 

As much as he would love to brag about his adventures, he needed to be careful. At the moment he had the leverage. It seemed like his outburst from earlier about what he's been through since he's been exiled wasn't enough information for them. Stiles needed to maintain the leverage and that meant keeping as much information from them as possible. Deep down he knew it was a personal spite to Dumbledore. A man who prided himself of knowing anything and everything. Switching the dynamics just pleased Stiles greatly. 

"Care to give specifics?" The Minister prompted.

"Sure." Stiles replied with a shit eating grin. "Werewolves, or Lycanthropes, are creatures tied to the moon's phases. It's during the full moon when the were-creature's powers are the most powerful, but also makes him the most deadly. More beast than man. Instincts are heightened and well, best not to be around any that haven't mastered control. And by the confused looks I'm going to guess you weren't aware that there are different types of werewolves? Tsk, tsk...there are different types of wolves depending on the area and region. Not to mention all the different origin cases through mythologies and culture. Did you think that there was only one kind? Huh, maybe it's best I got kicked out. I learned more apparently in one summer than I would have in 7 years of school and...what? 145 years of being a teacher at a magical school?"

Okay, maybe that was a low blow and he was being specifically cruel, but he has been carrying around this anger for a _long_ time.  

He cleared his throat. "My turn. What's Greyback doing that's got you particularly interested in me?"

All this time Dumbledore's kept a calm demeanor. Being in his position he must be used to outburst just as Stiles's. But it was more than that. He's been analyzing Stiles as much as Stiles has been analyzing this whole situation. When he made a move to speak, Stiles butted in.

"And I'll remind you that I can tell that it's more than recruiting. I wouldn't be brought in if it was just that. There are plenty of werewolf hunters in the world that you could ask to consult if you were merely looking to take him and his pack down. It's nothing to do either with who he's biting. The humans, and creatures, I know who know about the supernatural may not know a person can be both a magic user and a werewolf, I do. You do too. One is sitting at this table. Greyback is one too. You also know what I'm like and what I'm capable of. Do you really want me going off on my own, without knowing what the hell I'll plan that can, and probably will ruin your names?"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Stilinski?" The Minister asked, flabbergasted. 

Stiles didn't miss a beat. "It's a promise, sir." He locked eyes with Dumbledore before continuing, "Let's stop beating around the bush and get on the same page. What does Greyback want? And what do _you_ want? And I'm smart enough to know it's possible it's not the same thing."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and the silence reigned for well over a minute. Neither Stiles nor Dumbledore backing down or blinking. 

"Greyback's had the same M.O. for as along as he's been an Alpha. Some of his pack have been muggles or muggleborn, but mostly they've been wizards and witches. It wasn't until lately that we've noticed his presence in...other areas." Dumbledore said as he took out his wand and began to form symbols in midair. 

Stiles was glad he was now practiced in keeping a straight face when shown alarming facts. 

There were various symbols that he recognized and luckily they would supply enough answers for them.

"Do you recognize these symbols?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. A lot of them are Celtic symbols used by druids. They're also in different places in mythology and architecture and literature. Alchemy too, I think. But I assume you'd like to know the connection between them and Greyback?" Stiles asked. There were plenty nods and Stiles took a deep breath. "When a werewolf becomes an Alpha and they gain a pack...I can't explain why, but a symbol is needed. Sometimes it's an ideology, sometimes it's a symbol."

"Why?" Harry asked, casting Remus a side look, before looking back at Stiles.

Stiles knew that many in the room looked down on werewolves. Thinking them savage beast with nothing more to their personalities than blood-lust. Greyback sure as hell wasn't helping the case, Stiles guessed. So he decided to shed some better light on pack dynamics. 

"A lot of these symbols carry a meaning. Usually a message that ties people together on a belief. Because that's what a pack is. A group of people that become one...that become a family and they hold this symbol, this meaning and belief, at their core. It helps them during the full moon, it helps them through life. As a lone member in society and as a pack. When a wolf becomes an Alpha they are drawn to a symbol that kind of manifests what their inner wolf wants to project." Stiles explained.

"And these symbols here?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to the floating, glowing symbols. 

"I don't know all of them, but I recognize a few. There was a pack....of Alphas. An Alpha pack." Stiles supplied, frowning deeply as he remembered that horrible time in their lives. They nearly lost a lot of them in horrible, monstrous ways. 

"That...how would that work?" Remus asked, baffled.

"Normally it wouldn't. Normally when an Alpha is around another, there's...tension. The need to show domination and prove you're stronger is, well, strong. Instincts like that are hard to argue with. But the Alpha pack had a huge grudge with a family of hunters. Survival was the main objective and it got...ugly. When emotions that intense are mixed with supernatural power such as an Alpha werewolf...logic has rare placing. Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali." Stiles said, pointing to a different symbol with each name(something he learned from Derek after they were on better terms. Before joining Deucalion, Ennis and Kali had their own pack symbol) "Were Alphas who killed their packs to gain their strengths and power. They formed a pack of Alphas...somehow going against nature and making it work. Though it was clear that Deucalion was the Alpha of the Alphas...his other name was The Demon Wolf. And he lived up to the name..."

"You said were?" McGonagall asked after a pause.

"Ennis and Kali are dead. Deucalion lost some confidence, as well as his pack, but he's still very much alive." Stiles replied.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"There were Alpha twins but one died and the other became an omega." Stiles replied, doing his best to act like he didn't notice the Triskelion symbol that that Hale family uses. 

* * *

 

"Thanks for taking me to eat at a Muggle place." Stiles said as he leaned back against the booth. He swirling the straw in his milkshake as he thanked Harry, Remus, and Sirius. 

As confident as he felt during the meeting, he was drained now. Drained and worried. Turns out that Dumbledore didn't really know what Greyback was doing, only that it involved Alphas. Having lived through Deucalion's attack, Stiles had a better idea of what that was like than what the other adults could imagine. To them, werewolves weren't as much of a threat because they were seen as second class citizens. Stiles just wanted to get back to Beacon and warn Derek and Scott about a possible threat from England. 

Deucalion had an accent, so he may be in Europe. There was a small, hopeful voice in Stiles's mind that told him that Greyback's business wouldn't hop the pond. But it wasn't a sure thing. 

"I learned to love Muggle living to piss off my family. And when I was on the run, it was easier to hide among the Muggles." Sirius said in reply as he took a bite of his food. 

"Anything to make you feel comfortable, Stiles. The tension in the room was nearly suffocating. I can't imagine being the one to stare down Dumbledore." Remus said and Harry nodded, sipping from his own milkshake.

"So...why don't you tell us who from home you think is in danger?" Sirius said seriously.

Stiles's eyes widened and he clenched his fist closed. 

"I hope I've given you enough evidence to prove that I am on your side." Sirius faked being hurt at the distrust and Remus elbowed him. 

Then the wolf looked at Stiles with a gentle expression. "It's not that far of a leap. And you were being very careful with your wording. If there is something you're concerned about, Sirius and I just wish to help."

"Me too." Harry added.

Stile looked at all three of them before sighing. "I did recognize another symbol. It belongs to...a friend. He's an Alpha. I'm just worried he may be in danger and have no idea. I want a chance to warn him, but I feel like I'm having all of my actions monitored." 

"Probably. I mean not here since I placed a few charms to make sure we don't stand out, but I wouldn't put it above the Ministry to have you followed or bugged. But luckily for you, you're friends with us. If there's a message you want sent, leave it to me." Sirius said.

"Padfoot's really good at sending secret messages through safe channels." Harry added as encouragement.

Stiles nodded. "I'll think of something to send. Something he'll know it's from me. Something short and sweet and to the point."

* * *

 "Stiles!"

Stiles barely had the time to turn in the direction he heard his name being called, when he was tackled into a hug. When he had his bearing together he returned the hug. 

"Neville! How are you?" Stiles asked as he got a good look at the Gryffindor. 

"Great! Ginny said you were back and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to contact you and I tried but..." he looked down at his feet in shame at having failed. 

Stiles smiled despite it, he believed that Neville would try to keep touch. He was just that sort of person. He was a really good friend.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you did. And well, I'm here now. I'll give you my address so you can send me letters if you want once I head back home." Stiles said.

"Are you going back soon?" Neville asked, frown on his features.

"I'm not sure, if I'm honest." Stiles answered as he shared a look with Harry. 

Harry had been watching the exchange since they entered the twin's joke shop. He remembered how much Neville and Stiles had bonded during the Twi-Wizard Tournament. In helping Harry solve his clues and keeping him alive, to learning how to dance for the Yule Ball. 

After Stiles was sent home, Neville was only one of many who was seriously pissed. He tried to get in contact to Stiles himself by reaching out to Salem Institute. When they realized Stiles had been expelled and banished from the magical side, they were all even more upset. Hagrid himself went into a full tirade about unfairness. But that didn't stop Neville. He went to every teacher he could think would help him. Even to the ones he didn't like or thought were creepy, so long as he thought they had a clue of how to contact Stiles. 

But it was all useless. 

"Well, while you are here, we should hang out." Neville suggested with a happy grin.

Stiles nodded. "I'd love nothing more."

"Well, I should get going. I promised Gran I'd finish my errands before dinner. I'll stop by the Burrow tomorrow to catch up." Neville waved at them before exiting the shop. 

"God, he's so...grown up." Stiles commented as they watched Neville through the window.

"He wouldn't let anyone speak ill of you when rumors began to spread about why you were expelled. He stood up to anyone, regardless of who they were. Adult or classmate, authority figure or otherwise." 

Stiles spun at the sound of that voice, his heart racing and beating loudly in his chest.

"Cedric."

Cedric walked up to Stiles, charming smile on his lips, dressed in elegant robes and carrying a briefcase. Even though he's a graduate, Cedric wore a yellow and black tie with his attire and Stiles liked that he did. Yellow always made it seem like Cedric was glowing. Well, part of it Stiles thinks was the smile, but the yellow part probably had a hand in it.

"Hello Stiles. It's very good to see you again."

"Oh, hey Cedric. I didn't know you were-" Harry was cut off as the twins appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Harry, there you are!" George greeted as he wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder.  
"Yes, there's something new that you _just_ have to see!" Fred added as he matched his brother's actions.  
"Come on, there's no time to waste!" They said together as they ushered Harry away.

"Uh...okay." Stiles said as he watched them disappear into the shop. Then he turned back to Cedric. "Hi."

"Hi." Cedric repeated. They stood there just looking at each other before Cedric cleared his throat, "So...what have you been up to today?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I was just in the Muggle side having lunch with Harry and his guardians. But they had some errands to run and Harry thought it was a perfect time for me to see the twin's joke shop." Stiles explained.

"It is pretty amazing. So have you seen much of Diagon Alley yet?" Cedric asked.

"No, haven't had the time." Stiles replied.

"Oh, well...maybe I could show you around?" Cedric asked, cheeks tinting slightly.

Stiles own matched as he nodded. "I would love to. I...I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Cedric said and the motioned towards the door, "Shall we?"

"I should probably let Harry know-" Stiles began but was cut off by Ginny who appeared out of nowhere. Geeze, were all the Weasley's stealthy?

"Don't worry about Harry, Stiles. You go have fun. I'll tell him to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around...say seven?" 

"Seven sounds fine to me." Cedric said. 

Stiles nodded to Ginny in thanks, before leaving the shop with Cedric.

Harry came back towards the front with George and Fred as they met up with Ginny. "There's no new merchandise is there?"

The Weasley siblings just rolled their eyes at Harry. 

* * *

 

"Derek, I'm starting to get _really_ worried now. First Stiles gets kidnapped and now the Sheriff's MIA!?" Scott exclaimed as he followed Derek into his loft. 

Derek growled lightly as he went to his alarm and deactivated it. "Don't you think I am too? But it's not like we've got any leads to chase!"

"Actually..." 

Scott and Derek turned to Derek's Betas who were all huddled together on one side of the loft. It had been Isaac who spoke and was looking at heightened spot across the loft. Derek and Scott followed his line of sight and spotted a...

"What the hell?" Derek asked.

"Is that an owl?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah, it flew in here a few hours ago." Boyd replied. 

"Then  _why_ is it still here?" Derek growled, eyes flashing red towards the owl. In response the owl flapped it's wings and gave a warning cry. 

"We _tried_ getting rid of it...but it just wouldn't leave." Erica scoffed as she crossed her arms and glared at the owl.

"You mean to tell me that _three_ werewolves couldn't get rid of a flying rat?" Derek turned to glare at his Betas. 

"It's very _vicious_!" Isaac cried.

"And it came with a letter. We tried to get it but it's fast." Boyd said.

"A letter?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Addressed to _Sourwolf_." Erica replied with a smirk, knowing that would gain Derek's attention. 

"Stiles! It's from Stiles!" Scott exclaimed.

Derek looked towards the owl, he had to flash his Alpha eyes since it's natural ink black feathers made it blend in with the shadowy corner it chose to claim. But sure enough, it was carrying a letter. 

"Call to it." Scott said.

Derek looked at him in annoyance. "It's not a wolf. I can't just order it around. The most I can do is scare it."

"We've tried doing that for half an hour before we noticed the letter. Tough luck, that's one strong S.O.B bird." Isaac claimed.

"If it's some sort of messenger bird, maybe you can try holding out your arm?" Boyd suggested.

Derek looked at his Beta, Boyd being the least to try and make a fool out of him. Boyd just shrugged. It was only a suggestion and the only one he had at the moment. With nothing else to lose, Derek sighed and held out his arm. It took a moment but then the owl made a nose dive and just before it hit the ground, opened it's wings and circled the loft once before landing elegantly on Derek's arm.

The Alpha walked it over to the table and nudged it onto it and grabbed the letter. The owl made a few squawking noises but otherwise behaved. Though it looked like it was glaring at all of them.  

Scott snatched the letter and tried to open it but couldn't. Derek glared at him before snatching the letter back and doing the same. Though it opened for him. 

"What's it say?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded in apprehension, both trying to read the letter over Derek's shoulders.

Derek shrugged them off and opened the letter and decided to read it out loud.

* * *

 

_Dear Sourwolf,_

_I'm sorry about the abrupt departure. At the moment I can't explain. Just know I'm safe and with friends. I can't make contact with anyone back home, not even my dad or Scott. Too risky. I'm being carefully monitored and I don't want to shed any light on you guys. But I needed to warn you. There's a magic user who is also a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. He's British and lethal. And he's looking into Alphas with packs. From what I know he has info on Deucalion's, Ennis's, and Kali's packs back from before they formed the Alpha pack. But they aren't the only ones._

_...I saw the Triskelion there too. I doubt the threat will reach you. I'll do my best to nip it at the butt from where I am, but just keep vigilant. I'll write again when I can._

_P.S. Please feed and water the owl. He's had a long flight._

_P.P.S. Be careful. He bites._

_-Stiles_

* * *

 

Just as Derek finished reading that, the owl bit Derek and broke through the skin. 

"Ow!" Derek cried as he pulled his finger away and glared at the owl, who just glared back.

"So...what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Boyd, get a bowl of water for the damn bird. Erica go get it a mouse." Derek ordered.

" _Ew_!" Erica scrunched up her nose.

"I wasn't asking." Derek said. She sighed and went to do what she was asked. 

"Are we going to try to send a letter back to Stiles?" Scott asked.

Derek was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "I don't think so."

"What? Why not!?" Scott demanded.

"If he's being watched, then it could be too risky. Sadly...we just don't know enough." Derek answered.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Isaac asked. 

"We have a threat and a name. We'll start by learning as much about this Fenrir Greyback as we can and see how he possibly connects to Stiles." Derek explained. The he glared towards the owl, "And for the love of god, someone get some damn newspapers before that bird shits on the floor!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this and wondering what season are we in regarding TW? Please stop. There is no accurate time line. I'm using characters that are dead or don't show up anymore. I'm pulling in plot lines from season 3b and Scott here is still a Beta...so it's not an AU but more like a UA. It is it's own story of course so...just enjoy the ride? 
> 
> It's been forever since I've updated so I wanted to make sure we start off with this.

"If Deaton doesn't want to help us, where are we going to get information that's reliable?" Scott asked.

He was in a position he never thought he'd be. Currently seat next to Isaac in Derek's loft with a carton of Chinese take out in his hand, coming up with strategies. Erica and Boyd were in the love seat, their own food in their hands, while Derek sat in the arm chair. Realizing there was a real threat outside of Stiles's disappearance, they had to act. The dynamic was weird of course but Scott put aside his discomfort for Stiles. He didn't have the slightest clue on how to help him and every hour that passed without him was hard. Allison may be his anchor but that didn't mean that Stiles didn't contribute to his control. That and it wasn't until this moment that he realized that he didn't really deal with Derek's pack as much as Stiles did. 

"There are other sources." Derek grunted as he reread Stiles's letter.

He's been staring at it for over an hour and nothing new was discovered. Scott was one to believe that Stiles would totally include a secret message in invisible ink. Or in code. Or whatever...but there was none they could see. The note just was what it was. 

"The main one seeming to be from the magical community but we're being shut down." Boyd stated. It seemed like he had more to add so all eyes were on him. "From the way you said Deaton and Morrell were acting, it could have to do with magical politics."

Derek nodded with a frown. "That doesn't seem strange."

"It doesn't?" Scott asked, sounding unsure. 

"Deaton might have been a close friend to you Scott. Looked out for you as best as he could and given you information before. But there are creeds, understandings...in every type of species. Secrecy is a very big factor." Derek explained. 

"So we can't get information because we're not magic users?" Scott asked to confirm. 

"Basically." Boyd replied while Derek grunted with a nod. 

"But there are loopholes, right?" Erica asked while looking at Derek with her trademark smirk. "Ways around the rules."

"That was always Stiles's area..." Scott grumbled as he stuffed his face with an egg roll. 

"We'll find him." Derek sounded determined. Then he shifted uncomfortably for what he was about to bring up. "I have someone I know I'm going to ask...and I need you to reach out to someone too."

Raising an eyebrow, Scott asked, "Who?"

"Argent."

* * *

 "How have you been?" Cedric asked as they walked side by side down the street. 

Stiles still couldn't believe he was back in the magical side of the world. He tried to take in everything he could. Though it was only temporary and he was just a visitor...it made him feel happy. Like an echo of who and what he used to be. But it did come with triple the sadness of nostalgia. 

When he looked up at Cedric it was with a sad smile. "I've had my ups and downs...what about you? What have you been up to since you graduated?"

"I went to work in the legal departments. I work in defending clients involved in using magic in Muggle areas."

That surprised Stiles a bit. They had talked a lot about their dreams after finishing school, and though Cedric commented how his father tried to spark interest in the Ministry of Magic, Cedric wasn't fully sold. Though it wasn't what his father intended, it still surprised Stiles to hear. 

Stiles must have had a face that mimicked his thoughts because Cedric chuckled and explained further. "I know, I know. But...becoming good in this field opened a lot of doors for me. Especially Muggle doors." He stopped in the middle of the street and faced Stiles. Stopping himself and facing the wizard, Stiles couldn't help but notice how close they were and he was having a lot of flashbacks to the Yule Ball and their date. "I looked for you but there was no trace. But I'm a Hufflepuff. We're great finders...I knew I'd find you...if only after a little hard work." 

The blush on his face could probably be seen from the moon. Stiles's heart fluttered as he smiled sheepishly at Cedric. 

"Come on, I want to show you around before I have to give you back." Cedric said as he grabbed Stiles's hand and pulled him along. 

Cedric wanted something, Stiles was sure of it. He had shitty luck in love in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding world it was a different story. But as he passed displays with floating hats, fabrics that changed colors, owls and bats flying overhead, and the occasional broom...Stiles was horribly reminded of how temporary his stay was. 

He looked at Cedric's excited face as he retold a story that happened after graduation. Despite how welcoming Cedric was and how he talked to Stiles as if he was still a wizard...Stiles didn't belong to this world anymore. 

Once he wasn't useful anymore, he'd be sent back. Thrown away for something more important...like always. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles blinked, realizing he spaced out more than he intended. 

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked with concern. 

Stiles smiled through the pain and nodded. "Yeah. How about we get some Butterbeer? I've been craving it forever."

Cedric looked unconvinced but nodded and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron earlier than intended. 

* * *

 "When I asked you to get information from Argent, I meant at his house. I didn't meant to bring him here." Derek growled at Scott at the entrance to his loft. Chris standing a few feet away. 

"I know! But the moment I said Greyback's name he got all.... _weird_." 

Derek narrowed his eyes and asked. "Weird how?"

Scott was about to answer when Chris spoke up. "I'm right here...and I can go into better detail. Scott said that Greyback's posing a threat?" Chris walked up so he was now next to Scott and was looking at Derek. The tension between the two of them was nearly suffocating and it had Scott wanting to _whimper_! He knew how embarrassing that would be in front of Derek, but his girlfriend's _dad_?!

"Look. I know you don't like me and you hate my family. Understandable. But what you're dealing with is more than just a bad guy. It's politics of a system that is _very_ old. With players who could beat your entire pack and all my hunters with literally a snap of their fingers or a wave of a hand...you want reliable information, you got it. But I'm involved in this."

"Give me a damn good reason? I can find information else where. I'm not that desperate." Derek said sternly. 

"I am! Stiles is _missing_ and so is the Sheriff! I don't have time to waste!" Scott butted in. He knew that there was still a lot of issues between the Hales and Argents that'll never get resolved, but that would have to be put aside before his best friend and brother dies!

"My family still has strong ties to Europe. I asked around. I have information that could be useful." Chris stated.

"Then just say it and go." Derek argued. 

"I'm going to be involved in this. And before you demanded why, it's because you're all still young and if you're not careful you'll be declaring war with forces you can't possibly imagine and that we cannot win even if we manage to round up together every single creature and soldier in California."

"Derek... _that's_ the type of danger Stiles is in right now. Can we please just work together on this?" Scott begged. 

Derek glared at both of them before huffing and walking into the loft. Since the door was left open, the other two saw it as an invitation. 

* * *

 

"STILES!" 

Before Stiles could register what was happening, Hagrid had picked him up and spun him around in a tight embrace. 

"Whoa, easy there old boy. He still has a lot of arse kicking to do. Don't break him." Sirius said with a smirk. 

Hagrid placed Stiles down, and although Stiles was a bit dizzy, he was laughing. The half-giant looked bashful as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to hurt ya, Stiles. I was just so happy to see you! I knew you'd be back, I knew it!"

"I'm okay, Hagrid. Surprised, but happily so. I didn't think I'd see you." Stiles hugged Hagrid once more, but a more tamed hug. 

"Harry sent me a letter an' I had to come and see ya fer me self. After how horribly you were unjustifiably exiled...oh, I've been crossed ever since! We missed ya lots, especially Fang." 

That made Stiles smiled warmly. "I've missed you too. No one makes tea like you."

"We were expecting you a bit later. The twins said you were..." Sirius spared a quick smirk to Cedric before looking at Stiles. "Busy."

Stiles blushed brightly. 

"Leave him alone, Sirius." Remus chided before smiling at Stiles and Cedric. "Would you two care for anything? We'll be discussing points regarding the next meeting."

"Oh. Then I should probably head back." Cedric began but Stiles stopped him. 

"No, stay! I...I mean. You're a lawyer right? I could use some legal advice. I've been tackling this as an angry vigilante...I want to feel justice but there's a real threat out there and I could use you to keep me grounded. Please?" Stiles quietly begged. 

Cedric grabbed Stiles's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can count on me."

* * *

"You're working with _Argent_?" Peter demanded in a disapproving voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.  

 "It's not like I have a choice." Derek grumbled. They were in Peter's apartment. The older Hale being Derek's other source of information. One that he hasn't quite shared with the pack or Scott. He's learned from the past to not really trust his uncle, but it would be stupid to not at least try. He was hoping to get as much useful information while the topic was just dangerous enough that Peter would choose not to initiate any interest for self preservation reasons. 

"You do. You can work with _me_."

"That option is as unfavorable as the one as working with Argent. Except his intentions are clear and his information is good." Derek deadpanned. 

Peter faked being hurt as he scoffed. "You hurt me, dear nephew."

"Cut the crap, Peter. What do you know about Greyback?"

Peter sighed. "He's more of a legend than fact the way Talia spoke about him. A warlock who received the bite. But I don't know what sort of species they got in Europe. In our rules, if you're one thing, you can't be another. Over there it's apparently different. And even among European werewolves, Greyback's different."

"How do you mean?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Magic users who survived the bite have slightly better senses than humans but still not up to par with us. Their taste in meats is on the rarer side, and they have more animal like characteristics but still nothing like us. No super speed, only slightly above average  strength, but no claws or fangs or shifts whenever they want. They don't have anchors. On the night of the full moon, they transform into beasts who could come across the love of their lives or best friends and still rip them to shreds...come morning, they don't remember anything." Peter explained as he watched Derek's eyes grow wide with horror. 

"So...they can never gain control?" 

"No." Peter replied. 

"And how is Greyback different? What is he?"

"He's stuck in half shift. He has his claws and fangs, _and_ his magic. God help you if you piss him off on the full moon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my personal beliefs that there are different species of werewolves. Like, no duh, right? No but what I mean in the supernatural worlds that I write in...like this one, there are different types of wolves based on regions, terrains, evolution, mythology, etc. I might go deeper into that as the story goes that way we still have our Beacon Hills type of wolves as well as Remus being his type of wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from anything?' Neville asked with a worried look. 

Stiles smiled into his morning coffee before setting it down and answering. "I have no idea what Dumbledore and the others are planning or what they're waiting for. They either have more important things to deal with than me being here, they're stalling, or hoping more time I spend here and more people I see I'll be more willing to cooperate. If not to help them for the sake of helping them then under the guise that...I'm somehow helping you all." 

Neville took a deep breath before taking as much a big sip of his tea. "I don't know how you and Harry do it. If it'd been me...I'd have fainted. Twice!"

"Not true. You grew up to be hella brave, Neville...You stand up for what you think is right. Not many people do that."

"It sometimes feels like it's not enough. Like with you..." 

They met up in Diagon Alley. Some new cafe that Stiles didn't know but Neville did. It was a business venture between a Pureblood and a Muggleborn with a lot of Muggle recipes and ideas. Stiles is pretty sure it's sort of the equivalent as one of those hipster cafes back home. Still, he likes it. Mostly because it feels so normal. This would be what his every day would be like if he had stayed. 

"Neville...I'm not the guy people fight for. I'm the dweeb or nerd or loser people forget after meeting. The guy no one looks at twice....you sticking up for me means a lot." Stiles told him. 

Neville looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You're anything but those things, Stiles! Gosh, I mean...even before you became famous...you helped Harry, you befriended _me_ and _Luna_! I don't know what it's like for you in the Muggle world, but...you're not forgettable Stiles. Especially not to Cedric." Neville wasn't one to smirk often but he had a little smirk on his face when he mentioned the Hufflepuff. 

Stiles blushed but didn't hide his interest. "So...he...he remembered me?"

"You're kidding right? After you were banished, he fought so hard for you. He pleaded with his father to help you. And it kept on. Whenever I tried to get a new lead or angle to reach you, he'd come to check if it worked." 

He wished he could feel better knowing that, but he didn't. Mostly because he didn't know how long he'd be here...he didn't know what would happen when he was no longer useful. 

"Did I say the wrong thing?' Neville asked, worried. 

Stiles shook his head. "No. No, it's just...losing everyone and everything about being a wizard was horrible the first time around. I don't know what to expect when this is over."

"You can damn well expect us to keep in touch! We're not losing you again."

The smile he had nearly came with tears, "Thanks. Come on, I want to go with you to the Apothecary and re-familiarize myself with stuff I've forgotten. And learn whatever new things you've discovered."

Neville was used to people joking or faking interest in the things he talked about, but Stiles was genuinely curious.  It was great practice for when he became a professor himself. The next three hours involved Neville and Stiles having serious, deep, thoughtful conversations about potions and ingredients and possibly a new discovery. 

* * *

 

It's happened once before already...well, more than once actually. Either Stiles or Neville would get distracted by something they saw, and the other would continue to walk without realizing the other was by their side. It was usually in a short distance that they easily caught on. But one time it took them twenty minutes and Neville using a locater spell to track Stiles down for them to reunite. 

This time that it happened, Stiles began by being calm. Neville would find him if he didn't find him first. He wasn't eleven in a new world with the impossible being possible, he was sure Beacon was more dangerous than Diagon Alley could ever be and he could handle himself without magic, and besides what could possibly go wrong?

Naturally everything went wrong. 

A dense fog began to settle in. Stiles didn't think too much of it, thinking it might be an England thing but a piercing scream of terror erased whatever excuses he could come up with to explain it. That one shriek turned to multiple yells and panic began to swarm the crowds, which began to scatter everywhere. Stiles was pushed and shoved. He tried to run along with one stream of people but he tripped over a stone. It was next to an alley way that dipped downwards and he rolled down. He hit his head many times on his way down but he's had worse lacrosse practice injuries than that tumble. 

He groaned as he sat himself up. Looking up from where he fell he continued to hear screams. The fog hadn't lifted and seemed to get worse. It was almost like smoke but it didn't choke you when you inhaled it. It was just horribly unsettling and it rattled him to the very core. He also saw rays of light, which meant spells. 

Shaking off the last bit of his daze, Stiles tried to get back up to the top. He needed to find Neville! He was nearly back to the top when a door in the alley way opened and he was pulled in. 

"I wouldn't head that way if I were you...you are who they're looking for after all."

The shop was dark and Stiles was still a bit disoriented but he knew that voice. 

"Deucalion?"

* * *

 

 "I thought we were going to get ice cream..." Scott said with a disappointed look as he stared at Allison with a bit of betrayal. 

His hunt for Stiles with Derek, his pack, and Argent hasn't really been fruitful. He's tried himself to get in touch with the Sheriff at least but there's no leads there either. They brought in some sort of temp, though from what his mom hears, Parrish is trying to get the position until Stilinski gets back...wherever he is. 

He has been helping Derek's pack as best as he can but at the end of the day, he needed some cheering up. When Allison suggested ice cream he'd perked up a bit. But here he was at the Argent home, no ice cream and facing Lydia's glare. 

"She made me..." Allison said weakly. 

"Oh shush, you know you're just as curious as I am." Lydia said as she pushed forward to invade Scott's personal space. "Where are Stiles and his dad? What have you been doing with Derek's pack? And who is Greyback?"

"How do you know about Greyback?" Scott's eyes widened in fear thinking maybe that beast had come to Beacon. But if he was here without a warning from Stiles or Stiles himself, what did that mean about his best friend? Was he okay? Was he dead?

"You and Isaac were talking about him in the halls... _not_ that quietly....despite that you were...uh...' _whispering_ '." Allison used the quotation marks on the word whisper. 

"Oh..." Was all Scott said before slumping down. He looked at the two of them, he knew they'd get it out of him. He could never keep anything from Allison when she looked at him like that. Plus Lydia was terrifying. "Can I still have ice cream?"

"There's rocky-road in the fridge. I'll get it and three spoons." Allison said. 

* * *

"Our ancestors would have heart attacks knowing we'd let an Argent in here that wasn't in chains or mauled to the point of death." Peter drawled as he looked idly through the items of the Hale vault. 

"I get that he's a Hale but was it necessary for him to come?" Christ asked Derek with a deadpanned look. 

"Nope." Derek answered with emphasis on the P. 

"Hey, I'm just here to make sure if another fire is set, I'm there to save your furry little ass." Peter sassed while he sent Christ another glare. 

"We hate each other, I get it. But you know I'm not my sister or my father. I just want a safe place where I can raise my daughter. If what Stiles says is true and this place is going to be threatened by Greyback because he's looking into werewolves here, I'm going to stop it." Chris told Peter clearly. 

"Why not just move?" Peter asked with a shrug and a facial expression that just said 'duh!'

"We're hunters. We don't run...and we've moved around a lot already. Allison likes it here. I do too. My family has done a lot of damage and I want to have some part in helping instead of hindering." Chris answered but more resigned. Unlike his sister or father, his honor and morality actually meant something, as well as his word. 

Peter wasn't moved. He'd never trust a hunter, let alone an Argent. 

But Derek's patience was already thin. With his pack of teenagers still learning how to be proper werewolves, dealing with Scott, that stupid owl that wouldn't leave, and Stiles's disappearance...he didn't have to try hard to make a growl threatening enough to let them both know he wasn't in the mood. 

"We need to find information that can help us better understand the type of wolf Greyback is. Maybe there's a weakness or something that can be exploided. If that information exist, it'll be in the vault." Derek said and pointed to different spots and then to the each of them. "Pick a corner and start looking."

Peter gave an over dramatic sigh before complying. He looked through a few books before he asked, "I get that knowledge is power, but what the hell are we going to with the information anyway? If and when Greyback gets to the states he'll hit New York first. His arrival isn't something that can be kept a secret. We'll hear about it with plenty of time."

Derek turned to his uncle. "We're going to find a secure way to reach Stiles and give him whatever information may be helpful...and what do you mean he'll hit New York first? How can you be so sure?"

Peter shrugged. "Stronger magical presence than anything out here."

When Derek and Chris both shared a confused look, Peter rolled his eyes. "Greyback may be some monstrous hybrid of unholiness but _he_ considers himself a warlock first and foremost. Maybe doesn't act like it openly but you always rely on what you're first and most familiar with. For him, it's magic. He wouldn't deal with wolves first, he'd deal with magic users."

"So it's not the werewolf packs we would have to rally to help us...but the covens?" Derek asked carefully, the cogs in his mind turning. 

"Whoa, wait a minute....No. We are not getting involved in something that may not even be happening." Peter said shaking his head. 

"I hate to agree with Peter, but he has a point. Until we get a better idea of what the hell is happening, then we'll reach out. But until then we keep looking for information and any magic user in town that's willing to talk." Chris said. 

"We've had no luck in that department." Derek grumbled.

"I've got my sources on it. I'm hoping to hear from them soon." Chris told him. 

"I know a few people too. I'll ask around myself." Peter added. 

Christ looked t him skeptically. "What do you hope of getting out of this?"

"Mostly a warning of when I should leave town. I've already had my pretty face messed up once by some psycho bitch. I'm not going to go through it again. Plus my stuff is here and I like my stuff." He shrugged dismissively.

Derek didn't believe it was just that, but it was _Peter_ so it could just be that.  He sighed deeply before he said, "Let's just get as much information as can and call it a day. I'm getting a headache."

* * *

 

"Do you always get into trouble wherever you go?' Deucalion asked Stiles after letting him go.

Before Stiles could answer the building rattled as an explosion went off in the distance. Stiles stumbled but caught himself. "What the hell is going on?"

"Revolution." Deucalion said dramatically posh. 

"I...okay." Stiles looked helplessly lost but he couldn't deal with the alpha at the moment. He turned and tried to leave but Deucalion held him back. 

"You can't go out there. They're looking for you."

"So is my friend who could be hurt or in danger!" Stiles snapped. 

"He'll be in more danger if you're near."

"I don't see how! What do I have to do with any of this? I'm not important, I'm not even magic anymore! They snapped my wand!"

Deucalion's eyes widened ever so slightly, but the new information was registered in his mind. "I see. Look, I can explain everything but we need to move."

"You tried to kill me and my friends back in Beacon, why the hell would I go anywhere with you?" 

"I have answers." Deucalion replied simply. 

Stiles' face was pinched because despite what he just said, when faced in situations like these answers were pretty damn great. But was he really willing to work with Deucalion to get them? 

"Oi! We got company. Did you find him ye-Oh, you did."

Stiles's eyes bulged out wide as he saw none other than Draco Malfoy step into the room. He glared at Deucalion with a crazed expression, "You're working with Malfoy? No, you know what, I'm not even surprised. What even is my life?"

"Are you done yet?' Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. "We've got go." He held out his hand for Deucalion to take, which he did with a wary face. 

Stiles shook his head, "No....I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. Let alone appra-" But Malfoy just grabbed his hand. 

 _ **CRACK**_!

* * *

 

Admin Notes:

I kept getting comments and pleads to come back to this...I am so sorry it's taken so long. But hey, all of you guys that kept at it, you got me to update! So kudos to you!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'd apologize for throwing up in your living room if I didn't hate you." Stiles grumbled as he stumbled into the arm chair. 

Deucalion didn't look much better but he had managed not to puke. Draco himself looked displeased but with a wave of his wand the mess disappeared. Stiles had to admit to himself that was one of the things he missed about magic. It would have made his teenage years much easier. But this wasn't the time for misplaced nostalgia. He stood up again and looked from one blond to the other before he demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'd figure you'd rather be free than in Greyback's claws." Draco crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes at Stiles. He still held that 'I'm better than you' vibe that reminded Stiles of Jackson. But the edge from before was gone. It wasn't _as_ snobby.

"I'm here to help Dumbledore and his rag-tag team of good doers figure out what the hell Greyback wants. It involves werewolves, _not_ me!"

"You seem very sure." Draco said.

"I _am_!" Stiles told them, but then he paused before admitting. "Or I was."

"Draco here will inform your friends that you're safe." Deucalion chimed in after another pregnant pause. 

"Because hearing I'm at the Malfoy mansion-"

"Manor." Draco corrected. 

"Is going to make them happy."

"I'm not too offended it hasn't come up, but Potter and I aren't enemies anymore. Rivals, maybe, but not enemies." Draco said. 

"So your family isn't a bunch of Death Eater groupies?" Stiles demanded. 

"I...don't know what groupies are." Draco admitted. 

"Fanatics." Deucalion supplied. To Stiles he said, "I know things here are different. I'm not exactly welcomed in this part of the world but once I caught wind I put aside my feelings about magic. Let's call it a truce for now, shall we?"

"After you were exiled and more things came to light, the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and those who were loyal to him, my family took a hard hit. But we trudged on. Mostly thanks to my mum. She wants to help make things right. I just don't want to end up dead." Draco defended himself now. Stiles still saw that rich boy that tried to come off as too cool and unbothered, but from what he knew of Voldemort's fall, Draco's story fits. 

"So you're working with Dumbledore?" Stiles asked. 

Draco scoffed. "No way. Some are, like Snape. My mother is there for support as well but we don't particularly care to be in his good graces."

"Well, at least we can agree on some things. Either they really have no idea whatsoever about what Greyback wants, or..." Stiles began.

"They, and by they mostly Dumbledore, knew Greyback wanted you and brought you here." Draco finished. 

"Charming fellow." Deucalion scoffed. "Maybe we don't tell them you're safe. Let them sweat a bit."

"Not that I'm totally against it, but I can't let my friends worry me that much." Stiles said with a frown. 

"I'll get word to them in secret." said Draco.

"How?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"My cousin, Nymphadora, or Tonks as she goes by. She's close to Potter's guardians. She's part of the Order. But one of the younger, taken less serious members. It wouldn't be odd for her to show up and not odd if she goes with the young people than hang around the old farts." Draco explained. 

Stiles was unsure at first but he had no other choice. He didn't really want to go back until he listened to Deucalion. He may be a stereotypical British villain in Stiles's eyes but he wasn't stupid. Had they met in difference circumstance Stiles was sure they could have been great partners in crime. Though he didn't trust Deucalion to be doing anything for Stiles's livelihood, Stiles trusted Deucalion would want to handle a threat like Greyback if it meant his own safety. After losing your pack, what else is left to matter but your life? Peter's been a surprisingly good example of that fact. 

"Alright. Ask her to pass along this information."

* * *

 

Chris was in his den looking over some of the information that Derek let him bring home. He'd ordered out since it was just him and he was more interested in getting some work done than being in the kitchen. He had about a page full of possibly useful notes when his phone rings. 

"Argent." He answers absentmindedly. He was reading some journal entries while reaching for a book from his own library when the caller spoke, and he froze. 

_"Hey...I know this is random, but I need your help. It's an emergency."_

"Sheriff?"

* * *

 As much as Stiles wanted answers from both of them, he did accept taking a moment for himself. He had a lot on his mind and it wasn't all just 'American Ex-Wizard in London' thing. He wished he could contact his dad. To know he was okay and to alert the older man that he was okay too. He wondered if everything was okay in Beacon or if his friends were thrown into another horrible supernatural tale of horror. Stiles hoped the most Scott was having to deal with was not being allowed to borrow the car for his dates with Allison. 

He thinks about Derek and his pack. He wonders what they think happened to him. They were nosey little puppies and Viktor probably raised plenty of eyebrows. He wishes he could contact Derek and ask him if he knows anything about European werewolves. 

But he couldn't. The people who had become important to him were unreachable and possibly in danger and most likely worrying if he was even alive! This was all a mess. 

"You'll frightened the peacocks with that glower."

Stiles looked up when he heard the voice. Looking around it would appear he did wonder into the gardens where the Malfoy peacocks roamed free. But that didn't matter because Cedric was here.

"What are you doing here?' He asked, smile breaking across his face as he runs to the Hufflepuff and hugs him tightly. 

Cedric returned the embrace with the same strength and care. They held each other for longer than what was normal but neither seemed to mind. But when they did, they still remained rather close.

"We got your message. We were all worried...the others are more involved with the Order than I am. I volunteered to keep you company while you're here." 

"Who knows where I am?" Stiles asked. He felt better having Cedric there with him, but that feeling of unease hadn't gone yet. 

"Tonks informed Remus and Sirius who told Harry. He told Hermione and Ron, as well as Neville and myself. It was agreed to not be shared any more."

Stiles nodded and sighed with relief knowing Neville knew he was okay. But he still had to ask. "Is Neville alright? He wasn't hurt was he?"

"A few scratches from falling with the crowds of panicked people. But nothing bad. Mostly just wrecked nerves when he couldn't find you." Cedric answered him. Then he asked. "Do you know how long you'll be here?"

"Until I know a bit more about what the hell is going on and what I have to do with it."

"And there's a werewolf here?" Cedric asked to clarify.

"His name is Deucalion. The Demon Wolf." Stiles said in turn. 

"Friend or foe?"

"Uh...Frenemy? We've called a truce. But to be honest I'm glad you're here. Feel free to stun him if you feel the urge." Stiles told him with a smile. 

Cedric's crooked smile turned into a bit of a smirk. "If he insults or hurts you in any way, you can bet I will. But right now it looks like you're about ready to pass out. Let's go ask Malfoy for our room and we can take a nap yeah?"

"Yeah, okay...wait. Our room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be real...were you guys expecting me to update twice in one week? Well, I don't want to jinx anything but I really do want to get back to all of my stories and finish them. Some may take longer than others because I think I want to focus on one and finish it. For example...I might just be updating this story this whole month and hopefully have it finished before New Years. And then move on to the next one that really needs updating. 
> 
> And remember kids, Kudos and comments make me update faster!

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles's scar is over his heart and leads a little bit to his side to cover his ribs. If you Google Lichtenberg Figures, that's what I have in mind it looking like. It looks like actual lightning in the sky would. Like tree roots. 
> 
> Salem Institute mentioned in Harry Potter is said to be for women, but I made it coed. 
> 
> Please excuse my lame attempt to give Viktor an accent.


End file.
